Mafiatale: Charisky Business
by BatmanRules256
Summary: Chara, the daughter of the Dreemurrs, the most well known mafia family in Ebbot, has fallen for Frisk, a normal girl. While it's not really against social norms, it still needs to be kept secret. But what happens when the family starts trying to decide things for Chara, particularly in terms of her future? Charisk.
1. Flower Chains

Chapter One: Daisy Chains

Toriel looked over the balcony, looking at the preparations for the dinner to be held at the event center, smiling as she saw it looked good. This was very important and she knew that it was going to be very important for Chara, the 'princess' of the family.

Toriel's white hair was waist long and her red eyes shone like rubies. Her almost presidential attire showed her fitting for her role as the wife to the head of the largest mafia family in Ebbot, the Dreemurrs.

"Your majesty," Undyne, the captain of the "royal guard", the security team employed by Toriel's family, stepped out, bowing slightly. "I have set up the security diagram for you to look over."

Undyne had bloody red hair and gold colored eyes and was dressed in a tux. She had an earpiece in her ear and sunglasses on. Her hair was parted on the left to cover her eye.

"Thank you, Undyne," Toriel smiled and nodded. "I can't believe it's almost here. This day was so unexpected. But, I'm sure Chara will enjoy herself. Speaking of which, where is she? She needs to go over the arrangements and such."

"Probably on a walk," Undyne shrugged.

"With no one with her?" Toriel asked.

"Have you met Chara?" Undyne chuckled. "Not only would no one be stupid enough to cross her, but she's also chased off every one of the 'royal guard' we've sent with her. None of them really wants to be forced to keep an eye on someone who's as rebellious and violent as she is."

"They wouldn't say that if they understood," Toriel sighed.

"No offense, your majesty," Undyne said, bowing her head a little. "But, everyone knows about Asriel's death. But, at the same time, Chara's injured enough of the security team that no one wants to stay with her for fear of angering her. Besides, she prefers solitude anyway. Every attempt anyone's made on her life has been met with someone other than her being dead or hospitalized."

"Well, I want you to go contact her and make sure she starts getting her butt back here so she can 'rehearse' for this gathering," Toriel said. "I can only imagine the trouble she's getting into. I didn't back down when she went to train in assassination so she could hurt others. I let her so she could defend herself and who better to learn from than one trained to be the best killer?"

 _Elsewhere_

"Goddammit!" Chara exclaimed for the tenth time as the needle pricked her finger yet again. "How are you so good at this, Frisk?!"

Chara's hair was a very dark brown, the color of milk chocolate, which was in her pocket at the moment. Her red eyes were not as bright as Toriel's, but still shone some. She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and combat boots as well as a green tank top with a yellow stripe across the front. She was very physically fit, her muscle showing through the tank top. Nearby, a black jacket lay on the floor.

"Practice, silly," The girl next to her, Frisk, giggled, taking Chara's finger and kissing it.

Frisk's hair was a much lighter brown than Chara's, with a little blonde tossed in to give it a nice, pretty look. Her eyes were light brown and she had a smile like an angel's. She was also wearing blue jeans, but she had a light blue sweater with a purple stripe.

"Practice, my ass!" Chara handed Frisk the flower and needle she was holding. "I can never get this down! Every time, I end up with more cuts than I've gotten in any attempt on my life!"

"Because you lack the fine touch," Frisk giggled once again, Chara staring at her hands as they moved methodically to put the needle through the paper flower. She did it again with several more, holding up the finished product: an alternative style daisy chain.

"You've got to be using some kinda magic," Chara crossed her arms, glaring at the offending needle. "Maybe I should try that."

"Even if you did, you'd still prick your fingers," Frisk still had trouble hiding her giggles. She covered her mouth as the taller and bigger girl turned to her.

"Oh, you think it's so funny, huh?" Chara asked, her tone becoming dangerous.

"It's *pant* very funny," Frisk finally stopped giggling, leaning against Chara, unfazed by the look she was given. "Now, lean your head down so I can see if it stays."

Chara grumbled a little, doing as she was told. Frisk slipped the chain around her neck, running her fingers around it and around Chara's neck.

"Perfect," She smiled that smile that got Chara's heart beating that much faster. "I think it will make you look very pretty now."

"You saying I didn't look pretty before?" Chara asked in a teasing tone.

"W-Well, I didn't say that," Frisk stuttered as her face reddened. "But, you'll be extra pretty now."

"You're too sweet for your own good," Chara chuckled, putting her arm around the smaller girl and kissing her on the lips.

"Says the one who tastes like chocolate," Frisk giggled once again.

"Hey, nothing wrong with that," Chara said with a shrug. "But, speaking of sweet, have you had too much sugar? You're really giggly today."

"Listening to you curse as you fumble with these daisy chains is really funny," Frisk blushed a little as she leaned onto Chara.

"Hardy har har," Chara kissed the top of her head. "Well, at least I did it."

"After quite a few attempts," Frisk giggled, snuggling even further up to Chara. Chara picked her up and set her on her lap, to which Frisk turned sideways and curled up.

"You know, you can be like a cat sometimes," Chara chuckled. "You sure your parents weren't cats of some kind?"

"I think so," Frisk giggled once again, smiling in contentment. "But, your mom seems like a goat sometimes."

"So does my old man," Chara laughed, running her fingers through Frisk's hair. "So, how's about we take this to the bedroom?"

"It is so much comfier on my bed," Frisk said. "You wanna watch a movie?"

"As long as it's not that Nicholas Sparks crap," Chara said.

"Hey, you said you liked that movie," Frisk said, a small pout crossing her face that made Chara's heart hit light speed for a split second.

"I told you several untruths," Chara said, kissing her cheek. "You seemed like you were enjoying it. But, I didn't. So, let's find something we both like."

"Alright, you big softy," Frisk giggled, snuggling up further. "Carry me?"

"Only you, Frisk," The mafia daughter chuckled, standing up and holding the smaller girl. She carried her into her bedroom and grabbed a movie for them to watch. Frisk put it in the player, hitting the button.

She and Frisk stripped down to their underwear (Frisk was very particular about people sitting her bed with clothes on, especially clothes they'd worn outside that day), sitting on the bed.

In that second, Chara's phone rang. The mafia daughter groaned, answering it.

"This better be fucking good," She growled without looking at the number.

"Chara Sotura Dreemurr!" Toriel's voice rang out as Chara paled slightly. She looked around to see any signs of being watched as Frisk sat next to her quietly, as Chara had told her when she got a call. "Where are you?!"

"I'm taking a walk!" Chara shouted, causing Frisk to cover her ears from the shout. Chara glanced at her, taking her hand in her own and stroking it, which got Frisk to lie down next to Chara, wrapping her arms around her.

"Well, you're supposed to be here to help prepare for this dinner," Toriel said. "This is important."

"I don't give a rat's ass about any of your gangster friends," Chara said. "And, I don't do dinners either."

"Well, this one you do," Toriel said. "I can and I will come and get you wherever you are. Your father has 'politely' requested Undyne track you down."

"Like she could," Chara rolled her eyes. "Look, I'll show up when I'm good and ready."

"Nice try," Toriel almost audibly rolled her eyes. "We both know that means you won't show at all."

"You know me so well," Chara said. "Now, leave me alone. I took a walk for privacy."

"Chara, you will behave at this dinner," Toriel said with her voice in a warning tone. "I don't want any fights started simply because someone looked at you funny."

"I didn't start that fight," Chara said. "I finished it. Plus, that shitbag deserved it, checking out my ass like that."

"I'm warning you, Chara," Toriel said.

"I'm warning you too" Chara said. "Anyone checks me out or tries to grope me, I'll put 'em in the hospital, and that's if I'm in a good mood."

"Behave, Chara," Toriel began before Chara hung up.

"Now, where were we?" She asked, turning to Frisk.

"I believe you were in the middle of giving me another kiss," Frisk said, which caused Chara to laugh.

"Not what I remember, but sure," Chara kissed Frisk on the lips. "How's that?"

"Chocolatey," Frisk covered her mouth to hide the giggles that once again began to cascade from her mouth.

"Okay, we're definitely cutting down on your sugar intake," Chara wrapped her arms around Frisk.

"Well, that's no fun," Frisk pouted a little. "I like sugary stuff."

"You're sweet enough without it," Chara chuckled. "Now, let's watch this movie."

"Alright," Frisk leaned onto Chara, feeling the warmth from her strong arms. The two watched the movie, Chara running her fingers through Frisk's hair.

Suddenly, a knock at the door interrupted them yet again. Chara sighed as Frisk got up to get the door.

Chara gulped as she saw Undyne was on the other side. The redhead, crossed her arms as Frisk put a hand on Undyne's chest.

"Oh hello, Miss Undyne," She said, smiling. "I don't suppose you're here to join us? I mean, if you wanna, that's okay, but you gotta take off your clothes cuz I kinda don't like people sitting on my bed with clothes."

"I'm here for Chara," Undyne said, nodding towards, Chara.

"Oh, I see," Frisk said, slumping a little. "Well, I'm sure you can see she's here."

"Yep," Undyne nodded. "Sorry, kid. Boss's orders."

"You are the worst moodkiller ever," Chara got up, pulling her jeans and tank top back on and grabbing the jacket she'd brought.

"Could be worse," Undyne said.

"Better not tell my old lady I was here," Chara looked back at Undyne.

"Safe with me," Undyne held a hand up. "Speaking of which, we're getting some new staff."

"Why the hell should I care?" Chara asked.

"Just letting you know so you don't wonder about some unfamiliar faces." Undyne said. "One of 'em works at the university as a chemist."

"Cool," Chara said. "And, I stopped caring. Let's just go already. I'll see you later, babe."

"I-I'll see you too," Frisk blushed as Chara kissed her once again.

"Aww, how cute," Undyne said in a teasing tone as she ruffled Chara's hair. "So, you do have a heart after all.

"You are literally the only person who I would let do that," Chara said, smoothing her hair out a little. "Now, let's just go back home."

"Right," Undyne nodded as they left. "I'm sure you'll just sneak out or whatever. I'm sure your old lady also told you the usual."

"Eh, I paid as much attention to that as I did in English class back in school," Chara shrugged. "You know how it is."

"Try not to hospitalize anyone this time," Undyne sighed. "You know how much of a mess that was for us."

"If they respect my womanhood and personal space, I'll respect their bone integrity." Chara said. "It's a two way street, Undyne, and I ain't about to just let some fucker eyeball me."

"Yep," Undyne said. "I know. Let's just get you home so your mom'll stop getting irritated."

* * *

should be an interesting turn of events... I wonder how it'll go.

So, yeah, I'm on a weird Undertale kick... figured I was done with it, but I actually don't mind reading a good Charisk fic or writing a non-main-canon AU like this or Love Despite All Odds so much... it's odd, but hey, I kinda like this story. Enjoy.


	2. The Ride Home

Chapter Two: The Ride Home

Undyne and Chara drove down the street, any passersby that saw them looking away, especially considering the grumbling look Chara had on her face.

"You know, you could just tell her," Undyne said.

"And how well do you think that'll work?" Chara grumbled. "Stop here, I'm goin' in this store."

"Why?" Undyne asked.

"I have things I need to get," Chara said. "None of your or mom's concern."

"Fine by me," Undyne shrugged. "Have at it."

Chara exited the car and kicked open the door, walking into the store, labeled "Gerson's Jewelry". The other patrons of the store moved aside to make way for the Dreemurr. Chara walked up to the non-busy counter, leaning on it.

"What's it for ya, missy?" The elderly man behind the counter asked, cracking his knuckles.

He had white hair and a wrinkly face like a tortoise's, a single green eye more open than the other. He wore a dusty jacket and dress pants, resembling an old version of Indiana Jones almost. He had a monocle as well as a jeweler's eyeglass used to look at jewelry on his coat pocket.

"I'm here for my locket," Chara said. "The one I needed repaired."

"Ah, well, I got it right here," The old man said, holding up the locket in question. It was in a heart shape with the words "Best Friends (and Siblings)" engraved in thin cursive on the front. The chain was a thin, yet sturdy gold that shone a little. In actuality, it wasn't worth all that much monetarily, but Chara came to get it repaired anyway every time it broke.

"Good," Chara said, cracking her neck before putting it on. "And the… other thing."

"Got it right here, missy," The old man chuckled, handing her a bag with what seemed like a box inside. "Make sure ya keep it nice and secure."

"I will," Chara said, pocketing it and walking out.

"Hey, missy, you forgot a little somethin'," The old man called. Chara turned and caught the coin tossed at her.

"For your old man," The old man behind the counter chuckled. "You know how he loves flowers."

Chara looked at the coin, seeing that it was white with golden dandelions on it on the head side. The tail side had an old tortoise on it, perhaps a Galapagos Tortoise.

"Nice flowers by the way, missy," The old man chuckled.

The brunette pocketed the coin, nodding at him and walking out. Everyone present was shocked at the simple conversation. Though, they quickly came to the conclusion that she was clearly in a good mood and hadn't been too irritated.

Upon entering Undyne's car, Chara leaned back in the passenger's seat.

"Careful with that," Undyne said. "You know it sticks sometimes."

"Well, that's what happens when you want a car for convenience, not practicality." Chara shrugged. "Course, if I was gonna get a car, I'd get a bike. I could lug the thing to her backyard…"

"So, what'd you get in the bag?" Undyne asked.

"You say one word and they'll never find your body," Chara let her tone get dangerously low. Whether or not she could/wanted to actually pull it off, a threat from Chara wasn't to be taken lightly. Sha may not have her parents' mentality on how to deal with affairs, but she was still not one to refuse violence. Still, she wasn't a monster by any means nor did she stand as one.

"Deal," Undyne relented. It was so much easier than actually fighting Chara. Plus, Chara was mostly saying it to avoid anyone on Undyne's earpiece picking up on it.

Chara opened the bag, pulling out a dark blue box made of velvet. Undyne's brow scrunched up in confusion at this. After a minute, it hit her as her jaw dropped, looking up at her friend and charge. Chara flipped it open to reveal the contents.

"You sure?" She asked, looking Chara dead in the eyes.

"You better get a nicer tux," Chara said.

"For what?" Undyne asked, confused as to the application of the situation. Chara rolled her eyes, flicking her on the head.

"Riiiiiight," Undyne nodded, turning off her earpiece. "I get it. For when?"

"I'll decide it when it comes time," Chara said. "Can we just skip this stupid dinner and get fried chicken instead?"

"I figured you'd go for chocolate," Undyne chuckled, starting her car to continue driving.

"I need something meaty," Chara said. "Plus, it's gotta count as 'dinner'."

"Well, your mom said under direct orders I was to bring you back." Undyne said.

"But, she never said it had to be immediately," Chara said. "Hell, there's a chance she doesn't even know you've found me. So, just make up a lie and say you're grabbing something to keep your strength up and we'll stop in."

"How many times have we actually tried that to success?" Undyne asked. "I mean, your little trysts aren't exactly far between."

"Well, just take me there and we'll get some for tiding me over," Chara said. "You and I both know I don't wanna sit in on this dinner."

"Well, considering how hard she's been trying to make sure you're there," Undyne said. "There might be a reason for it."

"We're a mafia, not royals," Chara said. "I don't need to be there as their 'princess' or anything. I'm more than content to just chill out in my room with some heavy metal."

"What are you, an emo?" Undyne chuckled.

"It's as violent as I am," Chara put her hands behind her head, having hidden the box in her jacket. "Say, there ain't no hickies on me, are there?"

"None I can see," Undyne snickered. "She a biter?"

"Yes, and it's so cute," Chara said.

"You know, when people think of you, they think of you as a violent person," Undyne chuckled. "Not some hopeless romantic who's fallen for another girl."

"Think what they will," Chara shrugged. "So, what the fuck is this stupid dinner about anyway?"

"I have no clue," Undyne shrugged. "She probably assumed I'd just tell you if I knew."

"Makes sense," Chara chuckled. "I know you would. Well, let's just go home and I'll think of a good excuse to bail."

"When you gonna… you know?" Undyne glanced at Chara as she drove.

"I'll figure it out." Chara said. "Hopefully, I'll have plenty of time."

"Yeah," Undyne nodded. "Should be fine. Here's the turn."

The car turned off onto a side road. Everyone knew about it, but no one wanted to go down it for fear of several things, mainly the Dreemurs themselves.

The car pulled into Chara's home's driveway, driving to Undyne's allotted garage. The two got out, Toriel meeting them at the door to the garage.

"Where the hell were you?" She asked.

"On a walk," Chara said, no intention of continuing the subject.

"Well, I should punish you for taking so long," Toriel said. "But, it's too late for that."

"I'm an adult," Chara said. "I could leave here if I wanted to."

"Not if I and your father have anything to say about it." Toriel crossed her arms.

"Like I ever cared about that," Chara walked past her.

"You'll wear the dress on your door," Toriel said.

"That's the funniest joke you've ever told," Chara said. "I'll wear a tux if anything."

"You're wearing the dress," Toriel said.

"And I think you're crazy," Chara said. "I'm not wearing some ugly ass dress. EVER!"

"You will look your best for this dinner," Toriel said. "It is very important."

"Why is it so important?" Chara asked. "I figure you'd at least tell me why this is so damn important to you that I have to be wearing some stupid dress."

"You will see soon enough," Toriel said. "Now, you better be wearing it."

"I'm not a puppet you can just manipulate like your little pawns," Chara growled. "I will not bend to any sort of weird plans you have. I don't give a damn about any of your friends or their criminal empires."

"You should, considering you are the one who's going to get it when we're gone," Toriel said. "It'll be up to you to handle things and you need to look presentable and look the part."

" _I don't think you should be a criminal,"_ Rang out in the brunette's head as she remembered the conversation that entailed it. _"I don't think we could make anything work if I'm always worried about you."_

"I don't care," Chara turned and stormed to her room.

Undyne sighed; she knew this was how it usually went. Chara was becoming more and more distant from the Dreemurrs on a social level. It was clear that there would be a divide between them, particularly Toriel and Chara, at this dinner if Toriel planned anything that would ultimately upset Chara.

"Make sure she wears it," Toriel said in a monotone returning to her own room.

Undyne sighed once again, knowing it would be a losing battle.

 _In Chara's room_

"Well, it's not ugly, I'll give her that…" Chara looked at the dress. "Still no way in hell I'm gonna wear it. Now, where's that damn tux?"

Digging through her closet to find said tux, Chara came to the conclusion that it wasn't in there. For a reason she could only attribute to her mother's meddling in her life, it was elsewhere. Chara punched the wall, making yet another hole in it. She would have to start charging whatever lived in the walls, if anything, rent at this rate.

"Goddammit!" She shouted, throwing the hanger the dress was on at the window. The drapes caught it, preventing her from destroying yet another window, but still, it was a pretty strong throw.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Her gaze darting to her door, she grabbed the revolver she kept next to her bed. She didn't prefer guns, but she still could use them.

The door opened to show Undyne.

"You dressed up?" She asked.

"Where the hell's my damn tux?!" Chara exclaimed, though not directed at Undyne. Muffet, the cook in charge of the event and another friend of Chara's she met through Frisk, walked by and gave a startled 'eep' and took off in the opposite direction, seeing the pissed off Chara holding a revolver.

"Your mom probably moved it." Undyne sighed. "Though, I'm sure you probably already figured it out."

"Yeah," Chara took a deep breath, calming herself down. " You're right. You got one I could borrow?"

"None that fit you," Undyne chuckled, noting the fact that she was at least six inches taller than Chara.

"Dammit," Chara growled. "She always does this and I'm so pissed off and tired of it."

"Anyone who's ever met you could tell that," Undyne said. "So, what do you plan to do about it?"

"I plan to simply get a goddamn tux," Chara said. "But, in no way am I going to wear that dress. I'll give her that it's not ugly, but I still won't wear it."

"Good luck getting it by her," Undyne sighed, really dreading the fact she was the one to force Chara into this.

"Not like she could stop me once the thing starts," Chara said. "I'm through playing puppet."

"The only way you'll get out of it is to run away," Undyne said.

"Eh, that's option three," Chara said.

"What about your girl?" Undyne asked.

"I'll figure it out as I go." Chara said. "Now, help me find a tux to wear."

"As much as I hate to say it," Undyne said. "I think the dress is the safest option here."

"That can't be right," Chara said. "I refuse to stoop to her level."

"She'll probably lower her guard faster," Undyne muttered.

"You better be right," Chara growled, grabbing the dress. She slipped on a pair of tight pants and a clean tank top before she put on the dress.

"What's with the stuff underneath?" Undyne asked.

"Gives those bastards less to see," Chara said. "Also, if I have to get out quick, I can just take the dress off and get the hell out."

"Makes sense," Undyne shrugged. "I wish you luck on that one."

 _Later_

"Well, let's get this damn thing over with," Chara sighed as she walked out into the main hall where the gathering was being held.

* * *

Well, this should be an interesting gathering... hopefully Chara doesn't hospitalize anyone.


	3. An Arrangement

Chapter Three: An Arrangement

The banquet hall of the room was massive, ornate, like a five star restaurant. It made Chara sick as she walked into the room. She had managed to obtain a tux from Muffet (who was rushing to her place to retrieve it at Chara's surprisingly polite request), but she wasn't wearing it at the moment. The dress was pretty, even Chara had to admit it, and she didn't want to get it messed up if she were to… express her opinions with the business end of her fists. There was something else she'd wear the dress for… the event she assumed this damn dinner would lead to (but, obviously with a different cast and crew).

Chara remembered the events that had led up to this particular moment clearly.

 _Flash_

 _Chara's phone buzzed in her pocket just as she and Undyne were discussing what to wear under the dress. The brunette picked it up, seeing it was from Muffet. She quickly moved back up to her room, meeting the spidery woman._

" _Got it," She grinned a toothy grin. "Hope ya don't mind purple and black."_

" _As long as it fits, I'll wear fucking pink," Chara shrugged. "Besides, anything to not wear the dress."_

" _It is pretty no?" Muffet asked._

" _That's why," Chara said, taking it off. Muffet blushed, covering her face._

" _Hey, relax, I've got on stuff under it," Chara rolled her eyes, beginning to put on the tux. "Say, if I happen to… get into a disagreement, you would be okay if I accidentally tear it, right?"_

" _I never liked it," Muffet snickered. "That is why I let you wear it. Because I don't care what happens to it."_

" _Fair enough," Chara chuckled. "You strike me as a pantaloons kinda girl anyway."_

" _It a… hobby of mine," Muffet said with a slightly seductive snicker._

" _Very well then," Chara shrugged, having fully put on the tunic. "I'll stand out, but hey, I don't care."_

" _Good luck to you, Chara." Muffet waved as Chara left._

 _When Chara reemerged, she walked down the stairs, heading to the punch bowl, once again hoping that it was spiked. Upon having no such luck, she remained there._

" _You know there's more adult drinks over there," Undyne pointed to the bar section._

" _Yeah, but I don't want to deal with people," Chara said. "Nobody comes over to the punch."_

" _How many glasses of bourbon do you want?" Undyne sighed._

" _The whole damn bottle," Chara said. "And a couple extra to make sure. I'm a heavyweight."_

" _Fair enough," Undyne sighed. Toriel marched over to Chara once Undyne went to the drinks._

" _I told you," The mobster seethed._

" _And I told you," Chara interrupted her. "That I wasn't gonna fucking wear it. Now, back off. You're lucky I'm even here."_

" _I'll deal with you later," Toriel grabbed her by the arm. "Now, get the hell over to that table. I'm through playing nice."_

" _So am I," Chara glared at her mother. "Now, let go of me before I make a scene."_

" _You wouldn't dare," Toriel tightened her grip._

" _Have you met me?" Chara asked. "I sure as hell would."_

" _If you want any sort of freedom from here on out," Toriel pulled Chara up to her level (for reference, Toriel has six inches on Chara). "Then, you better be a goddamn angel at this party. You are more than well aware just how terrifying I can be. I wouldn't push it if I were you. I wouldn't hesitate to use some of my 'persuasion' on you."_

" _What could you possibly threaten me with that you haven't already?" Chara demanded, both keeping low voices to not disrupt the event too much._

" _I'm sure you understand just how 'persuasive' I can be," Toriel glared._

 _Chara glared at her, seriously contemplating fighting. But, she knew that she could never win. Toriel was far smarter, far stronger, and far crueler than Chara could ever imagine or be. There was a reason that she, not Asgore, held the iron grip on the area of Ebbot. Chara was already pushing her past her surprisingly vast patience._

" _Fine," Chara growled, not wanting to have more things to have to tell Frisk about. "You win. I'll put on the fucking dress."_

" _Good girl," Toriel smirked. "Now, if you behave, I'll let you leave peacefully. But… well, you already know."_

 _Present_

Walking down the stairs, Chara thankful she'd not decided to wear the abomination of torturers and sadists known as heels. Undyne sighed, knowing Toriel would freak out if she knew Chara wore sneakers under the dress, but felt it was better to the alternative of Chara injuring herself on the stairs. Toriel saw Chara, giving her the 'I'm watching you' look, to which Chara replied with a much more… grotesque gesture involving one less finger. Toriel ignored it, knowing Chara wasn't going to try anything risky or stupid.

Toriel was wearing a dark blue dress that went to her ankles. Under it, she wore pretty dark blue shoes. Her hair was in a single tail, draping behind her and she wore a dark red lipstick.

Making it down the stairs, Chara went over to the punch bowl, hoping that the merry prankster that had spiked the bowl at the last event had recreated their work. Tasting the punch, she cursed, knowing that she'd have to spend this god awful party sober.

"Look, just fake it, alright," Undyne said, sighing as she stood next to Chara, taking the role of Chara's personal bodyguard (which Chara really didn't mind) as she handed Chara a bottle of bourbon. "I heard everything she said to you. I'll make sure you're alright."

"You and I both know what this is," Chara sighed. "You knew the moment we got in here. I'm leaving and I'm probably not coming back if she pushes me too much."

"I'll get the car ready," Undyne nodded.

"Smart move." Chara smirked. "It may be sooner than later."

"I'm surprised you're not bowing down to lick her boots after the scare she gave you," Undyne said. "You okay?"

"I… I can't go much longer," Chara sighed. "I have to somehow avoid all this."

Undyne, knowing that Chara was getting at the end of her rope, pat her on the back.

"I think you'll need another bottle," She went back to the bar. Chara grabbed the bottle she had, proceeding to down the whole thing in thirty seconds. Afterwards, she put it down, drinking some punch.

When everyone headed to the table to eat and hear Toriel's announcement, Chara followed, wishing she was at least a bit more drunk.

"I am sure you are aware of why we're gathered in this area," Toriel said. "As arranged by the Gasters, this meeting is about tying our organizations together."

"Booooring," Chara muttered, hoping Undyne would hurry up with the damn booze already.

"As such, the only true permanent way is through a blood tie," Toriel crossed her arms. Chara's ears perked up at this. She had her suspicions as to what this was about, but wasn't entirely sure.

The Gasters walked up next to Toriel, standing there. The main three were W.D. Gaster, Sans, and Papyrus.

W.D. Gaster wore a lab coat very liberally coated with blood. He, like most of their 'family', had no hair on the top of his head. He resembled a skeleton almost, a creepy whitish skin. One eye was orange, the other blue. He always made Chara sick. She could never get behind the amount of torture he was into in the name of 'science'. Hell, she couldn't stand the amount of torture her mother was into… though that was for a more personal reason.

Sans was shorter than the very tall W.D. Gaster. He also had a bald head and looked more like a thug than the somewhat sophisticated W.D. Gaster. He wore a blue fur jacket, likely stolen from some girl he'd been with in a… less than consensual way. He had blue eyes. Chara was utterly disgusted by the freak of a mobster. Torture and violence, she could understand, but she was certainly not going to get behind the grimy, disgusting, horrible things that sick freak was into.

Papyrus was the middle in terms of height of the three. He was wearing a white spray painted bulletproof vest as well as a red cape. He also wore red mittens, which covered up some burn scars that were sensitive. He wore winter boots and always seemed cold. His eyes were orange. Chara would bet quite a bit that he was mentally handicapped. He was loud, seemingly a bit full of himself, but wasn't really a bad guy. Chara was actually amused by him on the previous times she'd met him. The only real reason he was in the Gasters was because he was Sans' brother and Chara could care less.

"We have come to the terms of agreement that Chara, the princess of the Dreemurrs shall join with Sans to tie this union," Toriel said.

Instantly, Chara jumped up, seething. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, her pent up feelings, or both but she reacted strongly, slamming her bourbon bottle on the table.

"The fuck I will!" She shouted. "If you think for one goddamn second I'm going anywhere near that serial rapist, you've got another damn thing coming."

"Chara," Toriel said in a calm tone that everyone knew was laced with threats of whatever cruel violence she had come up with in the moment. "Sit down and be respectful. We are planning to expand our respective groups beyond their current lyings and make sure we don't start another gang war."

"I don't give a damn about your stupid peace shit!" Chara exclaimed. "We all know the real reason you idiots want this is to get me out of the way because you can't keep me down! Well, I'm not gonna stand for your shit! I will NOT marry him! Out of the question!"

Chara turned to leave, but found the exit walled by flames. Toriel stepped closer, snapping her fingers.

"You are being very disobedient, Chara," She seethed. "I had wanted to do this peacefully, but you're leaving me no choice."

"FUCK YOU!" Chara exclaimed. "I have my own life and it doesn't involve being controlled by you! You could care less whether I live or die! You only care now because I'm the only person who doesn't care what you think, regardless of what cruel, sadistic shit you put me through! You want me compliant, fine! I'll leave and never come back! Anyone who disagrees can ask anyone I've ever been in a fight with!"

"If you choose to disobey me," Toriel said, grabbing Chara by her arm, Chara biting back a scream as it began to burn. "I shall make you truly regret it. You will have twenty four hours to comply."

"I regret having you as my parent!" Chara spit, ignoring the pain (adrenaline and alcohol helped) as she wrenched her arm free, taking off towards the door. This time, a small wall of bones blocked her.

Chara cursed as the Gasters moved closer. Of course they'd have magic too. You couldn't be a good mobster without it. While it was very rare for beings to have magic, about one in every seven thousand people had a magic trait; beings that had more destructive magical capabilities could use it in dangerous ways. Magic was also user specific, so no two users typically had the same magic (for example, two fire magic users would have different thing they could do with fire). Each person only had one power, or magic trait, but very, very rare cases (like one every one thousand years) could have two. Chara just happened to know of such a person.

Chara kicked the bones, shattering them as she ran through the door and headed to the car Undyne had pulled up.

"Fucking go!" Chara shouted, jumping in the door as Undyne took off. It was only at this point the pain from the terrible burn had set in. The brunette shrieked so loud, Undyne barely maintaining control of the car as Chara shouted, feeling the full pain. Tears poured down her cheeks as she felt more pain in her arm than she'd pretty much ever felt.

"I'm sure I don't want to see it," Undyne sighed. "Are they chasing us?"

"Doesn't look like it," Chara shouted through the pain, finally passing out as she looked back, but not before one more phrase passed her lips. "I have the box…"

Undyne sighed, knowing exactly where Chara wanted to go and exactly what she wanted to do. She had twenty four hours to figure out something to do, as was what she heard.

Three hours later, Chara woke up, Undyne having taken the brunette to a store and gotten her some heavy painkillers. Going to a hospital was too risky and they would probably let Toriel know she was here, seeing as they were probably loyal to her.

"Where… are we?" Chara asked, hissing as she felt her arm in pain. She was surprised she could still move it.

"We're near her house," Undyne said. "Go do your thing."

"…Right," Chara got out of the car, mentally going over in her head what she planned to say to Frisk, clutching the box Undyne had placed in her hand like a lifeline.

* * *

What's going to happen in this little endeavor? Find out next chapter.


	4. A Proposal

Chapter Four: A Proposal

Chara walked to Frisk's house, clutching her burned arm with one hand and holding the box she had purchased in the other.

"Damn magical fire and it not being treatable by non-magical methods," Chara muttered, cursing the vast differences between magicks and their non-magical counterparts. "Stupid spiritual aspect."

As much as Chara hated to admit it, she couldn't bring herself to hate Toriel for the burn. Chara knew it was an accident that she burned her and that Toriel was too mad to quite understand. She hated that she knew it was and that made her even more irritated.

Despite that, Chara wanted a reason to hate her, more than she already had. But, alas, she didn't. She knew Toriel had a slight act of heart so as not to have prior used much of her magic on Chara in punishing her. She just trudged the journey to Frisk's house, hoping that she wasn't seen.

Chara was glad it was daytime instead of the night of the dinner. She'd have hated to interrupt the beautiful girl's sleep with the problems of a rebellious gangster's daughter.

 _Thirty minutes later (Undyne stopped a while away so her car wouldn't be seen at Frisk's place)_

Upon reaching Frisk's home, she knocked on the door, using the knock she'd told Frisk was her special knock to let her know it was her.

The door opened, the smiling form of Frisk in fuzzy pajamas with bunnies on them and bunny slippers on her feet greeting Chara. She moved aside so Chara could enter, closing the door behind her. Once it was closed, she hugged her. Chara felt her tense the instant she touched her. Chara hugged back, knowing that it would be quite obvious what Frisk was going to do.

"Look…" Chara began. "I know I have some things you need to know."

She had expected to feel the wetness gathering on her dress. She'd expected the sobs to emerge from the smaller girl. She'd even expected the exact words that were going to come. But, what she didn't expect was the next part.

"Wh-Why," Frisk said in her hiccupping sobs. "Why would this *hic* happen to you? I wanted to be the one to… to…"

Chara leaned her head onto Frisk's, sighing as some of her own tears came. She was glad the pain from the burn was for the most part not there. That would keep it from the forefront of her mind, thus making it harder for Frisk to pick up on it. Though, she did have the skill to pick up on whatever Chara was feeling so it would have come out eventually.

"S-She burnt you," Frisk sobbed, making Chara curse inwardly. She had hoped Frisk wouldn't find out. Of course, hiding something like a physical injury from Frisk was about as easy as burning a trained fire mage.

"Look, I'm sorry that you had to find out this way," Chara sighed. "I… I hate it just as much as you do. But, there's one thing I wanted to do. I've wanted to do it for so long…"

"Let me see your arm," Frisk said, sniffling. Chara sighed, knowing Frisk was going to get her way. She'd wanted to just let it be for a bit, but Frisk released Chara from the hug, taking the burned arm gently in her hands. Chara bit her bottom lip, half tempted to jerk her arm away. But, that would make Frisk sad, even if she knew why Chara wasn't letting her hold it, and that was something Chara just couldn't stomach.

Chara let the smaller girl hold the burned arm in her hands as Frisk began whispering soft words.

"Wound, be healed, Pain be ceased," She whispered in that angelic voice that made Chara feel a flutter in her stomach. "Let her soul now be at peace."

Immediately, the burned flesh began to restore itself, becoming full. The singed flesh knit itself like new, regaining its original color. Any trace of pain left Chara as her arm felt as good as new… better even. Frisk kissed Chara's arm, rubbing it.

Chara held her tightly, though not as thanks. Frisk began to tremble violently, breathing heavily as she began to hyperventilate. Chara rubbed her back, holding her close as she felt Frisk's heart racing. It made her sick to feel this pain she knew Frisk faced every time she used her healing. Chara hated it immensely that every 'gift' Frisk had was also a thousand curses as well. Her gift that made her special, magic, physically harmed her upon use. Even at birth, she was physically deformed from her magic… not that you could tell.

Frisk recovered after a few minutes, holding Chara close.

"Don't be sad for me," She said, kissing Chara's neck. "I'm happy to help you. I love you, Chara."

"Frisk," Chara felt her heart skip a beat at those three wonderful words. "I can't not be sad for you. You're the sweetest person I know, yet the worst shit happens to you. Your traits have harmed and continuously harm you. You're forced to hide simply because you're a person so rare that no gem on earth compares to you… and not just by how cute and beautiful you are."

Frisk's slight blush brought a smirk to Chara's face.

"Why didn't you tell me she did that?" Frisk quietly asked. "Why didn't you let me in?"

"Because I didn't want you mad at her for this one," Chara shrugged. "It was an accident this time. I promise."

"I know," Frisk said, her face leaning onto Chara's chest. "I could tell. It wasn't painful enough to be intentional. Her magic was cooling off and she touched you before it had fully cooled down from use. I saw… I know."

"Look, Frisk, I…" Chara began but found the words caught in her throat. She hated that Frisk felt this way, hated that she was the cause of her feeling this way. She hoped she'd kept the one thing she wanted to be a secret as a secret. Frisk's mood had gotten duller, so she assumed it was true.

Frisk kissed Chara's neck, sighing.

"I know you wanted to come here for a reason," The smaller girl said, guiding Chara over to her couch. "So, what is it?"

"Well, I thought about this and I've been wondering how to go about it…" Chara stumbled as she began to ramble, sitting on the couch with Frisk. "And, the dinner last night made me realize it was kind of a now or never kinda thing."

"Chara, what are you talking about?" Frisk asked.

Chara held up the box in her hand, opening it and revealing the contents to Frisk. Frisk's attention was immediately directed to the box as she felt it with one hand, keeping the other around Chara. Frisk grabbed the contents, her expression one of confusion as she felt the small, circular object. Suddenly, realization kicked in as she gasped, tears coming to her face.

"Chara…" She said as her voice quivered, tears streaking their way down her face. Unlike before, these weren't the worried tears of a scared lover hoping and praying her love was okay. These were tears of pure happiness and wonder as she looked towards Chara, putting her hand on her chest and feeling the emotions she held.

"The dinner last night had my mother trying to decide who I was to spend my future with," Chara said. "Well, it wasn't who I actually liked or wanted to spend a single second with. Hell, I'm sure my mother's smart enough to know I'd castrate him on a good day or murder his ass on a bad day. I may not have a Delta Rune, but I can take on any mage in single combat."

Frisk bit her lip at the slight mention of the Delta Rune. The 'sacred' mark of a mage showed that one was capable of learning magic (referred to as an Alpha Rune if one has two traits and is easily distinguishable from a Delta Rune), but there were secrets Frisk knew that she had kept from Chara… secrets she'd learned from unintentionally prying. Secrets that revealed a dark secret that not even Chara knew about. In fact, there were quite a few things Frisk had kept from Chara from her findings simply because she knew that Chara's knowledge of them would create more problems for her than Frisk wanted her to face.

"I know," Frisk giggled softly, putting on the genuine smile she put on when Chara made her laugh.

"Well, so I got to thinking," Chara said, kissing Frisk. "There's really only one person I'd want to spend so long a time as the rest of my life with. And, that person looks so cute in her bunny pajamas."

"Chara are you…" Frisk could have guessed Chara's intentions from simply feeling her emotions, but since Chara wanted it secret, she made the extra effort to not pry. Still, the anticipation made it worth it.

"Frisk Soulia," Chara said, pulling her in close and holding her tightly. "Will you become my bride, my soulmate?"

Frisk simply turned towards her, stunned. The question had floored her, despite her having already guessed it. She simply never expected the question to come. She loved Chara, truly she did. But, she never expected it to go to this point, never this far. She didn't think Chara would simply cast her aside, but in the years she'd known her, she never knew Chara to be the type to think this far ahead or show this strong of a feeling… though, part of it was probably that she was pushed into a corner by the forced marriage. But, Frisk still believed Chara held these feelings as genuine.

She held Chara tightly, slipping the object, which was a ring, onto her finger and began to sob harder, Chara's pretty dress getting soaked.

"Yes," The muffled reply came as Chara held her close. "Yes, I'll become yours, both in body, mind, soul, and magic."

"I'm glad," Chara kissed Frisk's neck as she held the smaller girl close to her. "I thought of a million ways to ask you, but my hands were kinda tied."

"Metaphorically or physically?" Frisk asked.

"Metaphorically," Chara said. "Do they look literally tied?"

"Not yet," Frisk said, clamping her mouth shut as the teasing remark slipped out before she'd had a chance to even think it over or come up with a response she would laugh at.

"Are you asking?" Chara raised an eyebrow.

"U-Uh, I was thinking of daisy chains," Frisk said muffled behind her hands, hiding her blush with the motion of ducking her head.

"I know." Chara laughed, tilting Frisk's chin up so she could look into her unfocused eyes. "You spoke without thinking the whole statement through. You do that a lot. It's cute."

Frisk blushed more, removing her hands from her mouth and keeping her face pointed at Chara, blinked, moving forward towards the lips she knew were directly in front of her.

Chara let her meet them in a slow, emotion packed kiss that entailed the culmination of years of romance and trysts that led up to a pursuit of a further relationship. Frisk practically melted as she moved to lie down on Chara, both of her arms still around her.

Chara felt a spark somewhere within her. It wasn't painful, but it sure felt… good. She held the smaller girl close as she ran her fingers through the soft, brown hair. She'd come to love the buttercup scent that seemed to empower it, making it more livid.

Frisk's hands seemed to move on their own, not really stopping on one place (though, they did slow down when they moved closer to Chara's ass). Chara knew she probably wasn't thinking about where they were going, her full attention focused on Chara's lips. Though, the taller girl certainly didn't mind Frisk being a bit… er, 'friskier'. While she wasn't interested in Frisk solely for her absolutely gorgeous body, once or twice (a week), the thought had crossed her mind about what it looked like in _all_ of its glory.

But, Chara pushed those thoughts away. Frisk was a bit too innocent and naïve to be really into that stuff. Chara preferred a more sweet version of Frisk anyway. Though, a medium between overly cute and sweet and frisky could be nice, she wasn't about to ask Frisk to change her personality.

When their kiss had eventually stopped, Frisk turned her face towards Chara's as a small trail of saliva connected them. Chara held the smaller girl as she kissed her one more time with the intention of removing said trail to some success.

"You're really good at those." Chara said, a little shocked Frisk would kiss like that.

"I, uh, always wanted a deeper one." Frisk's face reddened further as she giggled softly.

"You could have asked," Chara chuckled.

"I didn't want you to feel obligated," Frisk said.

"You are too nice for this shitty world," Chara ran her fingers through Frisk's hair once again.

"So…" Frisk's face took on a saddened expression. "What are you going to do now? Your mom wants you to be a part of her group. You… you're not going to, are you?"

"If you don't want me to be, I won't be," Chara held Frisk close.

"But, what are you going to do?" Frisk asked. "She won't listen to you, especially since… n-never mind. But, you can't just run."

"Maybe I can," Chara said. "I could do that."

"But…" Tears began to fill Frisk's eyes. "Then, I'll never see you again."

"Well," Chara said. "That's why I figured you could go with me."

"B-But…" Frisk stuttered. "What if people find out I'm… that I have…"

"I'll keep you safe," Chara held her close. "I promise, Frisk. On my life, I promise."

"I… alright," Frisk nodded, pulling Chara closer. "I'll go with you, Chara. I want to be with you. I love you."

"I love you too," Chara kissed her forehead. "We'll be like Bonnie and Clyde… except we're both girls… and we're not gonna be robbing banks… and we're not gonna get shot…"

Frisk began to giggle nearly uncontrollably now. She snuggled up to Chara, lying down on her.

"So, 'Clyde'," She giggled. "When are we going to enact your brilliant escape plan?"

"Why am I Clyde?" Chara asked.

"You have a deeper voice," Frisk giggled some more.

"Fine," Chara chuckled. "We'll do it as soon as we plan it."

* * *

So, it seems they will escape. How will this go? Next chapter begins their , it seems they will escape. How will this go? Next chapter begins their escape.

I kinda wanted to do something that wasn't completely about the life of a mafia member, since that's been done. This will be an interesting tale... I hope you enjoy.


	5. An Escape

Chapter Five: An Escape

"So, how do you plan to escape?" Frisk asked. "And, how will we get somewhere else where you won't be reported? I mean, your mom has people in quite a few places and just because your dad hasn't actually been around since you were younger doesn't mean he's any less of a problem."

"Well, we'll just go a place where there's no mafia or damn federal agencies," Chara said. "How about Waterfall?"

"I've always wanted to go there," Frisk smiled. "I'd love to feel the cool splash of the spring water on my feet as I lie back in the sun. Maybe you could rub sunscreen on me and—"

"Is that a relaxation fantasy or a sexy fantasy?" Chara raised an eyebrow, a smirk accompanying the blush Frisk gained.

"Relaxation…" Frisk said after the fact.

"Well, we'll need a car." Chara said. "But, I don't know where to get one that would be undetected."

"We could get an Uber?" Frisk suggested.

"Oh yes, riding in some stranger's car whose moral alignment we don't know and could be either Fed or mafia sounds great."

"Okay, I understand," Frisk nodded. "Well, how about we hitchhike?"

"That's like getting an Uber, but for free," Chara said. "Same rules apply. We could get on Underlist."

"I don't know," Frisk said. "Someone could be selling us a lemon."

"It just has to get us to Waterfall," Chara shrugged. "Undyne's car's too well known in the nearby parts."

"But, I can't drive…" Frisk said. "You'd be recognized."

"I'd wear different clothes," Chara said. "We'd just get some. Plus, I dress pretty casually normally."

"I like this dress you're wearing," Frisk said. "It's so soft."

"Thanks," Chara said. "It's a nice red color and goes to my ankles. I'd wear this as my wedding dress, actually. I'll hand it to Toriel that I do like how it looks."

"Speaking of that…" Frisk blushed a little. "When will we… you know?"

"We'll find a place," Chara said. "There might be a place in Waterfall we can get married for cheap and in a quiet place."

"You say it like it's a Los Diablos (this story's equivalent to Vegas) wedding." Frisk said.

"Well, you don't exactly get out much and who of my friends could I invite?" Chara asked. "Also, we can't invite Muffet since she's the cook for the place."

"Oh…" Frisk looked saddened at that. "That's alright. I'll contact her somehow."

"I'll figure out a way," Chara kissed her now fiancée. "I promise. I'll turn that frown into that pretty smile that I fell for."

Frisk giggled a bit, poking Chara's nose.

"You act like you don't have any charm yourself, missy," Frisk said. "I know for a fact, you definitely were nice the first time I felt those big strong muscles. Your heart was nice too."

"You also thought I was a guy when we first met," Chara chuckled.

"Your voice is kinda deep," Frisk giggled. "Fortunately, you have large enough boobs I could tell."

"You'd have still fallen for me if I was a guy," Chara smirked.

"Well, I wouldn't be feeling down there, now would I?" Frisk giggled again.

"It's funny," Chara chuckled. "I was half expecting your Rune to be there when you got quiet when I asked about it."

Frisk giggled harder. Delta Runes (and Alpha Runes as well) could appear on any part of the body that didn't have a function of releasing waste or the genitalia and were similar to a tattoo in that regard (they could appear on the butt itself since the butt is simply a fat cushion and therefore not associated with waste). They also could vary in size, either being as small as a fingernail or taking up one's whole back or stomach.

"Well, when you saw it, you were a bit shocked," Frisk giggled.

"Well, considering you have an Alpha Rune that takes up your whole back, yeah," Chara chuckled. "I'd never seen one before."

"You were just surprised it didn't look like a Delta Rune, weren't you?" Frisk asked.

The Delta Rune resembled a set of three triangles with a winged figure guarding them (to which Chara had joked about it being from Legend of Zelda). This was said to represent the gods granting power to mortals, giving the magic, which was a rare gift.

The Alpha Rune, which was easily distinguishable, looked like a shield crest, not only having the winged figure and triangles within the 'shield', but three more triangles as well as a light shining from in between the triangles. In this, however, the winged figure was in between the six triangles, becoming the source of the light. This resembled something people referred to as a godsend, or a god taking human form. It simply meant that the human was given so much extra power as well as a second power that they resembled a god (the meaning and reverence has been lost to time, but the significance of the Rune remains). It was easily clear the difference between equally experienced mages of the same element in terms of raw magical power and skill if one was an Alpha.

"Well, yeah," Chara said. "But, I didn't care. I still loved you. You were too cute to not love."

Frisk blushed again, giggling a bit as she kissed Chara, running her fingers through her hair.

"Your hair is soft today," She said.

"Well, I was unconscious in Undyne's car from the pain of that burn," Chara said. "So, I guess it is."

"Well, I like it soft," Frisk giggled. "So, when are we leaving?"

"As soon as we get a car," Chara said.

"Well, that shouldn't take long," Frisk said. "We'll just look for something out of town."

 _Later_

After a bit of searching (and a little disagreement on why a hybrid or electric was an expensive pile of shit according to Chara), the two settled on a decent condition Arana Del Cidre model that was a nice purple color with tinted windows. Both agreed and the offer was made.

Before going to get the car, the two made their way to a clothing store that was secluded and not loyal to the mafia. Inside, Chara changed out of her dress and they wore new attire.

Chara wore a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with a heart on it and a green and yellow jacket. She wore a backwards baseball cap (to prove to Frisk she had some rebel still). She also wore sunglasses.

Frisk was wearing her blue sweater as well as a pair of brown jeans. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and she wore a purple ribbon in her hair.

"I guess the sweater can stay," Chara said. "I mean, it is special to you and all."

"Yeah," Frisk said, smiling sadly. "My mom always said that it was the prettiest mixture of purple and blue. She knew I loved those colors. Whenever I thought about those colors, they felt… warm. I dunno, it's kinda weird, I know."

"Not for you," Chara chuckled, kissing her cheek and eliciting a small blush. "Just be careful. I know you don't get out much, so you'll be a bit shy, but be careful. Stick with me and I'll keep you safe, alright."

"Got it," Frisk nodded, linking her arm with the taller girl's. "I know my big strong woman will keep me nice and cozy."

"Has anyone ever told you you're the cutest damn thing ever?" Chara chuckled.

"Yep," Frisk grinned cheekily. "You. Every time I see you. Now, let's buy these and go."

"Right," Chara nodded, purchasing them. They then left, heading towards where they were going to purchase the car.

 _Later_

The two arrived at the small, distant house. They were a good mile or so from Ebbot. Chara was both unsure of the place as well as wanting it for its distance.

"I don't know this person," Frisk said as they neared the house.

"Neither do I," Chara said. "That's the purpose of the Underlist. But, this, er, Doggo, doesn't sound like anyone my parents have mentioned."

"Well, hopefully, he's friendly." Frisk said, her arm still linked with Chara's.

"Yeah," Chara said as the two arrived at the house. Outside, a car was parked that matched the description of the car they'd agreed to buy.

"Let's knock on the door," Chara said, walking up to the door and knocking on it.

Immediately, it opened as a man in camo pants and a white wife beater jumped out, swinging a knife.

"Don't move!" He shouted, his white hair buzz cut and his blue eyes darting back and forth.

On instinct, Chara pulled Frisk out of the way, kicking his knife away.

"What is your problem?!" She demanded.

"Who are you?" The man demanded. "You better not move!"

"We're the people who wanted to buy your car," Frisk said. "On Underlist."

"Oh," The man, presumably Doggo, said as he pulled out a cig and lit it up. On the side, it said 'Dog Treats Inc.' and seemed different from a regular cig. "Well, that's different. So, how much were you willing to pay?"

"Your ad said three hundred G," Chara said.

"Oh, that's right," The man chuckled. "Yeah, it's a bit busted. The windows don't roll down much and the headlights don't work. Needs new bulbs. There's some other shit wrong with it, but it's not my problem. Nothing that'll kill you in broad daylight though. Even filled it up for ya."

"Works for us," Chara shrugged. "We'll take it."

"Thanks, missy," The man said, cracking his back. Chara glanced to see an outline of a badge of some sort in his camo pants. She narrowed her eyes, handing Doggo the promised money.

"Thanks, Doggo," Chara said, putting on some polite charm.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you," Frisk smiled. "Thank you for the car."

"You're welcome, missy," Doggo pocketed the money and extending his hands to shake. Chara took one, Frisk looking in its direction before taking the other. She smiled, shaking it as Doggo nodded.

"I doubt we'll see each other again, missies," He said. "But, I'll throw in some advice all the same: best be careful 'round those parts. May be safe from the mafia, but you better watch your back all the same."

"We'll be careful," Chara said.

"Thank you, sir," Frisk smiled as the two got in the car.

Chara started up the car and the two got in, driving off towards Waterfall.

Once they were out of sight, Doggo pulled out a cell phone, dialing a certain number.

"Get me the chief," He said into it. After a pause, he spoke again, the phone having been passed on.

"Yeah, it's Doggo," Doggo said. "You weren't kiddin'. She's taking off with her."

"Are you sure?" The voice on the other end said.

"Yeah," Doggo said. "They bought that ugly purple ride of mine. She seems to still have that coin Gerson gave her. They seemed to be off."

"Well, there was that dinner last night with the mafia," The voice said.

"How did you… or, right," Doggo said. "I forgot your connection with them. Well, I don't know where they're heading, but we should be able to follow them. You sure it's good to stay away this long, chief?"

"I'm sure," The chief said. "Besides, I want to see her up close. It's not every day one sees an Alpha Rune bearer in person. How ironic that Chara was the one that found her. We may need both of them before this is all said and done."

"There's something off about her, though," Doggo said.

"Well, according to what her mother mentioned to me," The chief said. "Her traits have caused her defects since birth, her primary trait having permanently deformed her and her secondary trait causing her heart problems."

"Sheesh," Doggo said. "Tough break… so, why Chara? She's not got a trait. Why involve her?"

"That is a dark story I shall not bore you with," The chief said. "I have known her since birth. It isn't something you'd want to know right now. But, in due time, she will understand certain things and why they had to be done… why I left for instance."

"Got it," Doggo nodded. "Well, they're heading out. I'm sure they'll either be heading your way or close to it. I'll wait to see what you plan for them."

"Involving an Alpha Rune," The chief said. "I'm sure this will be a challenge. I will work carefully. Stay safe."

"Don't I always?" Doggo chuckled.

 _With Frisk and Chara_

"He was nice," Frisk smiled. "And, this car was cheap."

"This piece of junk needs work," Chara said. "Fortunately, I learned a bit of mechanics when I was training at age fifteen. Machinery's pretty good with me."

"Well, at least we have a car," Frisk said.

"I don't trust that guy," Chara said. "Somethin' was off about him."

"Mafia?" Frisk asked.

"No," Chara said. "Hopefully, he's not Fed either. Worst thing would be if he's part of the Sorcerers."

"Why?" Frisk asked.

"Because it's bad enough to have one mage led group on our asses," Chara said. "Especially since the Feds claim it's 'justice' when they do shit."

"I suppose," Frisk said. "But, they protect the people at least."

"Eh, I'll give 'em that," Chara said, flicking on the radio. "But, nothing else."

"I wonder if there's a classical station," Frisk said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you liked that stuff," Chara said.

"The sound waves are the softest," Frisk said. "Hurts too much to see the harder music."

"Seems like your magic's a bit overpowered, huh," Chara snickered. "I guess being an Alpha is really the way to get power, huh?"

"Well, I'm sure it's not like that," Frisk giggled. "I know you're jealous, but I'm not an egotistical person. I love you for you, Chara."

"Most people don't," Chara took Frisk's hand in her own, stroking her thumb up and down the back of her hand.

"Well, let me be the first," Frisk smiled at the feeling. "I didn't even have to see your heart to know you were someone I wanted to spend time with."

"You just needed it to tell I wasn't a boy," Chara snickered, glancing at Frisk, who was blushing.

"Your voice was too deep," Frisk muttered under her breath.

"Well, I suppose grabbing my breasts helped out a lot," Chara smirked, seeing the blush deepen.

"I didn't think you had any," Frisk said, turning her head to hide her blush. "I was just trying to see your heart."

"Well, I suppose you saw that I had a girl's heart," Chara chuckled.

"Well, I saw that you were a size C," Frisk giggled, Chara getting a chuckle in as well.

"Well, that about sounds like my GPA in school," Chara shrugged.

"I'll bet," Frisk giggled some more. "So how long until we get to Waterfall?"

"About fifteen hours," Chara said. "Let's enjoy the ride while we drive."

"Alright," Frisk nodded, snuggling up to Chara. Chara smiled a little, putting her arm around Frisk and driving with her left hand. She turned onto the highway, beginning the long drive to the area of Waterfall.

* * *

And, so they begin their new life. What awaits in Waterfall? I suppose we'll find out together.


	6. To Waterfall

Chapter Six: To Waterfall

The duo drove the purple car down the road, Frisk leaning on Chara and sleeping as the classical music played. Chara drove with one hand, the other on Frisk as she held her. She was glad Frisk chose to go with her, even if it was a little forced. But, in the end, Chara would make sure she was happy.

Chara never could explain it… why Frisk made her feel so alive and free. Was it because she was rebelling against her mother's wishes? Was it because she was another girl and it was considered a small taboo (not a huge one, but one that would be slightly frowned upon)? Was it the fact that she had a gorgeous body? Was it that she was so sweet and kind? What was it? Whatever it was, Chara loved every bit of her.

She glanced at the ring on Frisk's finger, which glinted in the light. It was very pretty and Chara had made sure it was the most beautiful thing she could find. Frisk could feel every detail, even without touching it thanks to the gem being a magic gem, which radiated a slight magic pulse Frisk could no doubt read. Chara was just glad the box was magic shielded, preventing Frisk from sensing the ring until the right moment.

Frisk knew why she loved Chara, or she'd told Chara she did. She told her that she loved her tough nature that still held kindness as well as a dislike for injustice. Her body was a small part of that, but Frisk wasn't one hundred percent focused on the physical. She loved all of her touches and kisses and the way her arms wrapped closely around her and held her close enough to snuggle up tight.

The music on the radio sang out a sad tune. Chara contemplated turning it down, but decided not to, as Frisk was always soothed by soft music. The sound waves always calmed her senses and made her breathe easier, especially after healing. Chara hoped she'd never have to use that power again, as inevitable as it may have been. She wanted Frisk to live in peace and not have problems.

The brunette leaning against the taller brunette snuggled in closer, looking like an absolute angel. Chara imagined her wearing her adorable pajamas she'd brought. The thought gave her a slight chuckle. She glanced at the road, missing the slight smile on Frisk's face.

As the cars drove past them, Chara contemplated waking Frisk up to eat something. However, upon further consideration, they could wait a few more hours until they hit the midway between Ebbot and Waterfall. There was a nice place called Grillby's that Chara'd been to and she figured Frisk might like the food there. She hoped she could handle the music. She was pained enough when it was on the tiny radio speakers and had volume adjustment. In person, Chara was sure Frisk might not be able to set foot near it if the music was too loud or had the wrong tone.

Chara shrugged inwardly, deciding to just test and see if she liked it. If anything, it might just be contemporary, which Frisk could at least tolerate.

Chara once again felt sorry for the smaller girl. Her primary magic, despite being one of the most versatile types of magic, was bad enough on a Delta. As an Alpha, Frisk had an even stronger variant and it also strained her more when kicked up to eleven.

Once she began accelerating, she saw the sign that pointed to the Grillby's about one hundred miles away. Chara knew she needed to refuel at some point, so she figured Frisk would want some snacks along the way. Seeing the sign, she pulled off and headed to the gas station.

Once in the parking lot, she nudged Frisk, waking the smaller brunette up as she parked.

"What is it?" Frisk yawned, blinking her eyes. Chara looked into those pretty brown eyes, noticing, for what was not the first time, that they weren't focusing on her… or anything really. Chara by this point knew it was because they weren't really her source of vision. Chara had often wondered, but was too considerate to ask, if they helped her see, but she figured any help they gave was determining light… though, considering her magic, they probably weren't even needed for that.

"I need to fill up," Chara said. "Do you want to get some candy or something?"

"So you can eat it all?" Frisk gave a slight smirk, her usual giggle fit not erupting due to her tiredness.

"No, to tide you over," Chara said. "I was thinking of eating at this restaurant that's about midway."

"So that's what I kept seeing in my dreams," Frisk smiled. "And here I thought you were thinking of something romantic to do."

"I mean, it could be," Chara shrugged. "Man, it's gonna be hard to keep secrets from you."

"Only if you touch me when I'm asleep," Frisk chuckled softly. "Besides, I wouldn't mind. I hope the food is really good."

"Well, it's about an hour and a half away," Chara said. "What kind of candy do you want?"

"Let's see…" Frisk said. "How about some of those sour candies that are chewy? And, some Sweet Tarts and other stuff."

"If you say so," Chara kissed her on the lips, getting up to fill up the car and get the requested candy. Frisk eagerly waited for her to emerge from the store section of the gas station with her treats.

Frisk and Chara were pretty opposite on their tastes in terms of candies. Chara mostly loved sweet things because most of her candies she liked were chocolate. She loved them to the point of Frisk nicknaming her the 'chocolate demon bandit'. Frisk, on the other hand, loved sour things. The more sour the better. They left an explosion of sorts in her mouth and the sensation gave her tingles of excitement like almost no other. The very feeling and texture of the sour candies let her feel the most and they brought her good feelings.

Chara emerged with a couple bags, handing Frisk one. Frisk felt inside to see her requested candies, licking her lips.

"Don't cut yourself on the bags," Chara said gently. "I know how you are with your blood."

Frisk nodded, feeling the bags for no reason other than she liked the feel. She then tore into one, popping a few candies into her mouth to feel the flavor burst onto her tongue almost.

"Don't eat too many," Chara said. "You'll spoil your appetite. Now, let's get us to Grillby's. Then, it's only another five hours to Waterfall."

"Waterfall sure is far away," Frisk said. "I never thought about the distance before."

"Yeah," Chara said. "I mean, we've been on the road a while, so it's not unlikely to feel that way at this point."

"I guess," Frisk said. "The air feels different here. In Ebbot it was so crowded, oversaturated almost. The stray magic polluted the air like a fog, but as we get closer to Waterfall, it's much prettier. The waves don't make me see the blanket anymore. It's almost like a fog is lifting."

"Yeah," Chara said. "I get that. So, how's the candy?"

"It's really good," Frisk smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Chara kissed her cheek. She then grabbed Chara's arm, kissing her on the lips. She leaned the taller girl back on her seat, lying down on her as she began to kiss her neck.

Chara's mind was filled with two thoughts during the kissing: 'should I stop her' and 'do I want her to stop'. Frisk wrapped her arms around Chara, slipping them under Chara's clothes. Chara's breath hitched as she felt Frisk's slightly cold hands on her warm skin.

Frisk's teeth bit down gently on Chara's neck, the smaller girl taking advantage of Chara's nonresistance. Chara wrapped her arms around Frisk, holding her close as Frisk's hands wandered, both from her desire and from her simple enjoyment of the touch of Chara's warm skin.

Chara ran her fingers through Frisk's hair as the brown eyed girl continued to 'assault' Chara's neck with her teeth and make marks Chara certainly wouldn't regret now that she didn't have to hide them from Toriel.

Frisk's lips made their way back to Chara's, the brown eyed girl kissing her lips as she held the taller girl close. Her tongue begged for entrance, almost forcing its way into Chara's mouth as Frisk let her emotions run wild, instinct taking over as the very aura Chara gave off fueled her intense feelings.

Chara could have stopped her, could have said no and she would have stopped at any time. She knew that every being gave off an aura that Frisk could see, magical or no. It displayed her emotions and when Frisk touched them, she learned details. However, it displayed the biggest emotion on the forefront. Frisk saw the desire in Chara's aura, her own desire being fueled by it as she began to kiss Chara.

Chara could have stopped it for the moment, but she didn't. She wanted it too; she wanted that beautiful body to hold and to touch to her heart's content.

Frisk knew full well that Chara had even a sliver of lustful desire in her gaze, even if she was unable to see it. The smaller girl wasn't normally an assertive person, but she knew what she wanted at the moment and she was going to take it. While she may not be physically stronger than Chara, she knew that she could more or less coerce Chara to enjoy herself.

Their tongues wrestled for dominance as both wanted to explore the other's mouth. Eventually, Chara relented and allowed Frisk to fully explore and feel her mouth with her tongue.

Frisk could practically taste the heat they were generating as she held Chara down with her weight and kissed her. She knew there was a limit to right and wrong, but, god did she not want to be right at this moment. Even if she toed the line, she wanted to have Chara's body. Every scar on that smoking hot body was a mark she would trace as she heard Chara's breath hitch from the excitement.

She wanted to feel that warmth up close, personally and intimately, nothing in between them. To know for absolute certain that Chara's body was hers and her body was Chara's; to consummate something they'd spent four wonderful years building up. Could she wait just a bit longer to fully bask in it, wait until they'd declared their love before… whoever they would possibly get to join them and whatever sort of GODs existed out there? Yes, but god, would it be an ordeal.

Finally letting up, Frisk sat up, smiling at Chara, who just lied back, dazed as her senses were exploding. Frisk could feel every emotion Chara was experiencing and the mere thought that she was waiting just like she was felt sweet to her. Frisk didn't mind waiting so much as long as she could get the girl in the end.

"Holy…" Chara said as her breath came slow and shocked. "That was… woah…"

Frisk giggled, hearing similar every time she asserted herself. She loved the feeling of Chara's desires and their near culmination. She wanted it too, but they'd promised to wait to take that final step into intimacy. A promise that they wouldn't take that most precious until they had declared their love in truth.

"Can you drive?" Frisk asked, giggling as she helped Chara sit up.

"I hope so," Chara said. "God, you're hot when you get forward."

"Am I… frisky?" Frisk couldn't hide her giggle fit as she heard Chara's sigh at the pun. She knew Chara hated puns and that she also loved her too much to say it (despite knowing full well Frisk could read her like an open book, with or without magic).

"If I say yes, will you never make that pun again?" Chara asked.

"No promises," Frisk giggled more.

"Well, I suppose I'll just have to lock these lips away from you for a bit," Chara smirked. Frisk gave the closest thing to a pout as she looked at Chara.

"It doesn't work on me," Chara chuckled. "Nice try though."

"Darn," Frisk said, crossing her arms. "Well, let's go to this restaurant."

"How about we just skip it?" Chara asked.

"I think it would be nice to see," Frisk said.

"Sure thing," Chara nodded, starting the car and driving off down the road.

 _Later_

The two arrived at the restaurant, Frisk giving a slight shudder as they pulled in.

"What's wrong?" Chara asked as she parked the car.

"There's a strong feel of magic clustered in there," Frisk said. "I can tell it's not from just one person though."

"Maybe just a group of mages?" Chara suggested. "I mean, it's not uncommon for places like this. I think I remember there being a group of mages who performed here."

"Oh?" Frisk asked. "What were they like?"

"I dunno," Chara shrugged. "It was years ago."

"Oh," Frisk said. "Well that's fine."

"Well, let the two of us get a nice meal together." Chara gave a small smile. "I'm sure you're just starving. I'm sure you didn't eat too many candies."

"I made sure to save room," Frisk giggled. "I hope you did. I saw you eating quite a few of those chocolates."

"I sure did," Chara chuckled. "So, what sounds good to eat?"

"We haven't even gotten menus," Frisk giggled as they walked in.

"True," Chara said.

"Reservations?" The desk attendant asked.

"Reservations?" Chara repeated.

"Oh, so you're not taking a party room." The attendant said. "Well, I can show you to a small table you'd enjoy."

"That sounds nice," Frisk smiled. "Thank you."

The attendant led them to a small booth and placed menus in front of them. The two opened the menus, Frisk not actually glancing at hers. She placed her hand flat on the menu, taking a deep breath as Chara took her hand.

"I think the chicken sounds good," Frisk said. "At least, that's what I can see from what you see."

"It's about all I can think of," Chara shrugged. "It's quick and easy, so we can get back on the road faster. Trust me, it'll all be better once we get this trip over with."

"I get it," Frisk nodded.

"Hey… thanks for coming with me," Chara said, running a finger over Frisk's hand.

"I wasn't going to just let you go without me," Frisk smiled. "I couldn't stand it. Not only are you my only real contact with the outside world, you're my love, my soulmate. I couldn't stand being without you in my life, even if it means picking up and moving all the way out to Waterfall."

"Yeah," Chara said. "Once we get there, we can find a church or some place and get married. I dunno, what sounds nice."

"I suppose we'll have to see what we have when we get there," Frisk said. "Then, we can make a judgement call."

"Makes sense," Chara nodded. "So, what sort of adventure should we embark on next?"

"Well, I'd like a tour of Waterfall," Frisk smiled. "I'd love to experience all of the sights of what I hear is such a lovely city."

"Well, I'm sure we can arrange that," Chara said.

"I'd love that," Frisk smiled. "I'd have to reward the person who gives me such a nice tour with lots of kisses."

"Well, it wouldn't be me," Chara chuckled. "I haven't been there in years. I heard they even remodeled the city since I was last there. I could drive you around and we could see how it looks."

"That's good too," Frisk smiled wider. "So, how long until our food gets here?"

"Ten minutes from our ordering it," Chara said as the waiter came over.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah," Chara said. "Two orders of chicken."

"Sounds good," The waiter said, heading back into the kitchen.

"The magical aura is strong here," Frisk said. "Not claustrophobic, but strong. There must be powerful magic here."

"Maybe," Chara said. "Unusual, though. I wonder how it's going."

Ten minutes later, their food arrived and the two ate quietly. Once they were done, Chara left a tip and they headed up to the bar.

"What are we doing?" Frisk asked as Chara led her to a bar stool.

"We gotta have a shake here," Chara said. "They're the best. Can't come here without one."

"Really?" Frisk asked.

"Yep," Chara nodded. "They're legendary. There's one of these in Waterfall too and they're better there, but here's great too."

"I hope so," Frisk licked her lips. "Can I have strawberry?"

"Yep," Chara said.

A woman in a green dress walked out, curtseying to the two women. She wore a black skirt that went to her knees as well as long white socks. Her shoes were black and her top was white. Her hair was green and fell over her shoulders. However, it seemed to be literally made of fire. Her eyes were a sparkling green as well, seeming to be lit coals of green.

She began speaking in a language Chara looked confused at.

"Dammit, I forgot I can't speak element," She said. "Especially fire…"

"Why thank you," Frisk smiled at the woman. "I do very much love your fine establishment as does Chara."

The woman nodded, speaking once again as Chara raised an eyebrow towards Frisk.

"I can feel the magic," Frisk nodded. "It is very potent. I quite like how it feels. It's almost a comforting feel."

The woman smiled, speaking once again.

"I would like a strawberry shake and my fiancée would like a chocolate shake." Frisk said.

The woman nodded, heading into the kitchen and returning with two foaming shakes. Chara took hers, downing it in a second and giving a nod of thanks to the woman.

"Thank you, Fuku," Frisk smiled, sipping hers slowly, but still finishing in good time. "It is very good. Chara was right."

The woman, Fuku, smiled as she bowed once again, watching as they left. Once they'd left, she picked her cell phone out of her pocket, dialing.

" _Yes, it's me," S_ he said into the phone in the language of fire. _"They're heading to Waterfall. I heard the Dreemurr say so. Be ready. I'll head there and take over the shop there. You come to this one in case of a problem."_

Once that was finished, she dialed another number.

" _Yeah, it's me, Fuku,"_ She said. _"Targets heading to Waterfall. I know they're going there. If you're planning anything, chief, you better plan it there."_

"Thank you, Fuku," The chief said, nodding. "I'll be sure to remember that. Fortunately for us, I'm already in Waterfall. I'll be sure to greet them."

" _Good luck, sir,"_ Fuku nodded. _"Having both of them may be a great assistance."_

 _With Chara and Frisk_

The two got in the car, Chara starting the engine as Frisk leaned on her once again. She slept the entire rest of the trip.

Chara didn't mind the silence; she much enjoyed the sound of Frisk's peaceful breathing. Plus, she was able to concentrate on driving. They were still only halfway. But, it seemed to flow by quickly, as Chara made no more stops.

After she'd pulled up to the entrance to the city, she nudged Frisk awake gently. Frisk yawned, stretching a bit and turning towards Chara.

"Figured I'd wake you up so you could feel our entrance," Chara smiled, kissing her lips.

"Why thank you," Frisk smiled, wrapping her arms around Chara. "I think that's very nice of you, Chara."

"Don't sweat it," Chara said as she drove into the city. "Frisk Soulia, welcome to Waterfall."

* * *

I wonder what will happen next. Who could these mysterious beings be? I suppose we'll find out next chapter.


	7. Waterfall

Chapter Seven: Waterfall

To say Frisk was in love with the city was a sheer understatement. To say she was ecstatic about being there was an understatement as well. The second Chara parked the car just inside the city and let her out to get her first 'sight' of the city, Frisk jumped out, running to the railing overlooking the beautiful water the city was known for, taking a deep breath and smiling her biggest smile.

The view was fantastic to Chara, who had the typical vision of a human. The water was a calm, clear ocean that had small waves that made melodious sounds that Frisk was no doubt being fascinated by. There were several islands in the distance that Chara was considering taking Frisk to at some point. The sun was almost in the perfect position to turn the water a brilliant golden blue color, shining off the water as it laid itself to rest for the night.

Chara got out, walking over to her and putting an arm around her shoulder.

"It looks so beautiful," Frisk said with sheer excitement in her voice. "The magic reflecting off the water and the beautiful hues I can feel are just amazing! Even if I can't actually see it like you can, what I can see looks beautiful. The warm colors from the sun hitting the water feel really nice on my skin. I can feel the magic in the air is so clear and calm. No disturbances. And… are there islands over there?! I feel magic bouncing off of them differently than the water, so they must be! We should totally go there sometime! Can we, can we, can we?!"

"That sounds like the sound of someone having fun," Chara chuckled, kissing her on the cheek and just enjoying the fact that Frisk was acting much more childish than normal. The amused thought hit her that maybe Frisk's childishness was tied to her location. "I'm glad you liked it. I also picked coming here because I knew you'd find it beautiful. Just don't fall in the water. There's not anyone to get you at this part. Further in, there is. We can go to those islands later. It's getting late. We need to find a place to call home."

"It's so beautiful," Frisk repeated, Chara giving a small grin, knowing that was what she'd be hearing for the next little bit, especially as she took Frisk further into town. She wasn't as excited as Frisk, but that was partially due the fact she'd been there before and she also got out way more than Frisk. Though, that was going to change from now on.

"You should be on the city square," Chara said. "That's the prettiest part. Those islands are pretty too."

"What color is the water?" Frisk asked.

"Well, in the day time, it's so blue it makes other blues look like they're dirty." Chara said, her grin still there as she told her fiancée about what she (and likewise Frisk) thought was the prettiest place in the world. "But, when the sun hits it right about now, it turns a golden blue that looks like it's from the gods themselves."

"That's what it feels like," Frisk said, beaming. "I think it's hitting that color now!"

"It looks like it," Chara nodded. "You know what the best part is?"

"What?" Frisk asked, turning to Chara, almost shocked that there could be something better.

"This only last for five minutes," Chara nodded towards the water. "After that, it's a much duller color."

"How is that the best part?" Frisk asked.

"Because it's one of the two most special moments of the day," Chara said, kissing her lips as the water shone its golden blue glow. Frisk's arms wrapped around her as the emotions exploded into this moment, making for one hell of a romantic moment. Frisk had never felt more alive than this moment. Whether it was the city, being here with Chara, or a combination of both, she was absolutely loving it. She never wanted to leave, even for a moment.

"What's the other moment?" Frisk asked as she broke the kiss once the glorious feeling the glow of the water brought along passed.

"There's one at sunrise," Chara said. "When the sun hits the water, it turns a special violet color that looks like a bed of soft linen."

"That sounds amazing!" Frisk said in childlike amazement. "Can we see that too?!"

"If you can get up," Chara smiled.

"Say, why does the water not reflect the color of the sun?" Frisk asked. "Normal water does."

"Well, they say this place is so close to the gods that the water itself is magic and that blue color is the color of the magic in it." Chara said.

"That sounds so beautiful," Frisk smiled wide.

"Yep," Chara nodded, kissing Frisk once more. "But, now that we've stretched our legs a bit, we should head into town and get a hotel."

"Are we going house hunting tomorrow?" Frisk asked.

"We can do that," Chara said. "I should get a job."

"Me too," Frisk smiled. "It's time I did something with my free time."

"I figured you'd want to run around the city and say how beautiful it is," Chara snickered as they got back into the car.

"Well, it is," Frisk said in a matter of fact tone.

"I know," Chara kissed her cheek. "But, all the beauty of the city doesn't compare to how adorable you look."

Frisk blushed red as she covered her face in embarrassment.

"Stop embarrassing meeee," She whined behind her hands.

"I'm just speaking truth," Chara laughed, putting an arm around her. "I figured I'd get a hotel in the ASL district so you wouldn't have to worry."

"ASL district?" Frisk asked.

"Above Sea Level," Chara explained as she pulled up to a hotel and parked. "There's three districts to this city, each as beautiful as the other. There's the Above Sea Level district, which is where we're staying. That one's like a normal city in a sense."

"What are the other two?" Frisk asked.

"I'll show you both on our tour tomorrow," Chara said, a teasing smirk on her face as she knew Frisk would squirm in her anticipation of learning about the other two districts, which Chara thought would amaze her more than what she'd seen already… minus the water color. "We can hold off on house hunting for a week or so, just so I can give you a beautiful tour."

"Okay," Frisk nodded in her excitement, bouncing on the balls of her feet in wonder.

"Can I help you?" The desk clerk asked.

"Yep," Chara said. "We're here to get a room."

"Name?" The clerk asked.

"Soulia," Chara said.

"Alright then," The clerk said. "Your room is 405. Take your key."

"Thanks," Chara said, taking it.

"You're using my name?" Frisk asked when they'd gotten on the elevator.

"Probably less conspicuous than mine" Chara shrugged.

"You'd take it?" Frisk asked, turning to Chara with a strange tone. "…In marriage?"

"Sure," Chara kissed her with a smile. "I hated mine anyway."

Frisk hugged her, nuzzling up against her neck as she smiled wide.

"Besides," Chara said. "I'd rather carry on your legacy than be the only child to the Dreemurrs and forced to carry it on."

At this, Frisk paused, biting her lower lip as she knew the truth of the statement. There were things she'd sworn to herself and to Chara not to tell her for sake of the taller girl's sanity. She knew that Chara didn't need to know them.

"You okay?" Chara asked, noting her ceasing of motion.

"Yeah…" Frisk said. "I'm fine. Just contemplating not being the last of the Soulia now."

"Well, I don't know if we're gonna have any kids to keep 'er goin'." Chara said, chuckling. "But, I'm sure we could do something that helps it keep going."

"Thank you, Chara," Frisk smiled again, pushing the haunting thought she'd had to the back of her mind as she simply enjoyed the embrace of her lover, her fiancée. She knew that it was for the best the past stay hidden. Such was her gift, her curse. To know more than she wanted to and not be able to speak much of it for fear of alienating herself. Even though she knew Chara would never leave her, she knew some things she didn't need to know for fear of hurting herself. One of them was the truth about the duration they'd known each other, but that wasn't such a huge one as compared to a certain other one.

"You're welcome," Chara said. "So, I guess it's time to address the elephant in the room."

"There's an elephant in here?" Frisk looked up at her with an innocent expression on her face.

"Smartass," Chara poked her nose, eliciting the giggle that sounded like it had come from the goddesses themselves.

"What is this large, white elephant?" Frisk asked.

"White?" Chara asked.

"They're a curse in some places a long time ago," Frisk said. "They were given to people that were hated and they weren't allowed to do any work, so they just took up space."

"I see," Chara chuckled. "Well, the large white elephant is the question of what are the sleeping arrangements."

"Well, the place obviously has beds," Frisk said, shrugging.

"But, where would you like me to sleep?" Chara asked. Frisk immediately blushed crimson. She knew what Chara meant. And, the inner turmoil began anew. She knew where she wanted Chara to sleep and she knew what she wanted to feel holding her at night. But, she also knew that she should probably wait. She knew it could lead to something more intense.

"I… I don't know," Frisk honestly said. "I want you to sleep with me, but I also know what that might bring."

"Well, they usually give two beds to an apartment," Chara said. "We could just have separate rooms and sleep together if we want to snuggle up or something."

Frisk giggled at the sound of Chara of all people saying 'snuggle'. She knew such a word was rarely in the Dreemurr's vocabulary, obviously being reserved for being with her.

"Once a week?" Frisk asked.

"Sounds good," Chara said. "And, when we're married, we can do it every night."

"I can't wait," Frisk beamed, hugging Chara.

"Well, we have to figure out when the best time is," Chara said. "And, it's gotta be private, just the two of us. Can't risk anyone from back home finding out we're here."

"Right," Frisk nodded, saddened that none of her friends would get to see the happiest moment of her life, one she'd been waiting to have for the last four years. Even before then, she wanted to spend a ton of time with Chara, but Chara didn't know that. She didn't need to know that.

"So," Chara said. "Tonight a snuggle night?"

"I would love that," Frisk smiled at Chara.

"Good," Chara said. "Tomorrow, I'll show you the FCD and the UCD."

"What do those stand for?" Frisk asked.

"Flooded City District and Underwater City District," Chara said with a smirk as she saw Frisk's expression turn to one of pure and utter excitement. Chara knew that even though she couldn't see them like a typical person, she'd still be fascinated by them and awestruck by the sheer beauty they gave off and their wonder they inspired.

"There's really parts of the city like that?!" She exclaimed, startling someone who was entering the elevator.

"Yep," Chara said. "And, you're going to love them."

"I know," Frisk beamed so wide Chara thought she'd split her face open. It brought such good feelings to see the girl so happy. In all the four and a half years she'd known her, she hadn't seen her this excited before. Sure, her face lit up whenever Chara came to visit, but ever since they got out of Ebbot, the smaller girl was so much happier and more carefree. Chara loved that and hoped she'd come out of the tight shell she had to have in Ebbot.

"Alright, here's our floor," Chara got out of the elevator, Frisk holding her hand and walking right beside her. Chara walked to the room she had the key for, opening the room.

"Wow," Frisk gasped as her nonvisual senses took in the atmosphere of the room. "It's so big and spacious.

Chara had to admit, it was pretty spacious for an apartment. While not as big as Frisk's pad back home, this would sure let two people have plenty of room to relax.

Entering the room, there was a wall directly in front of them, but once they'd shut the door, they could look around the room.

"For a cheaper hotel, this is pretty nice," Chara nodded. "I didn't expect it to be this good."

Looking to the right, Chara saw the master bedroom, which had a queen bed and a TV in front of it. The room itself didn't have altogether too much furniture, just a chest of drawers, a dresser, and a nightstand, but it was certainly well to do and upkept. It had a small closet that held essentials. The bathroom was just next to the second entrance to the room and had a shower, toiler, and sink. There was a hair dryer attached to the wall and a nice cabinet which held towels.

Looking at the rest of the apartment, the main entrance opened to the living area, which had a three seater couch with a decently sized coffee table made of a pretty wood painted white and olive green in front of it. On a table in front of the divider between the kitchen and the living room (which was a wall that went up to neck level and simply blocked off some view of the kitchen) was a thirty five inch flat screen TV.

Right next to the door was a dining room table complete with six chairs around it. It was a five foot high table and was decently big.

There was a table with a lamp and a recliner next to it. On the wall was a sliding balcony door that also connected to the master bedroom. It held a beautiful view of the water and Chara had to hold Frisk back so she could explore the rest of the room.

The kitchen area was a narrower area with cupboards and a fridge. There was a dishwasher directly in front of the fridge and it looked to be a newer model, as was the fridge. The microwave was next to the fridge with a stove directly under it. The sink was next to the dishwasher and there was plenty of counter space.

The other bedroom seemed a little smaller than the master bedroom and had a twin bed. But, it was still furnished nicely and had a closet. There was a CRT TV that was about a foot and looked older (obviously).

There was a bathroom in the hall connected to the second bedroom that was a full bath. Chara nodded as she looked inside.

"This place is pretty nice," Frisk smiled.

"Definitely," Chara nodded. "A bit smaller than we're used to, but we'll make do with it."

"Well, we don't need big." Frisk wrapped her arms around Chara. "We just need each other."

"Yeah, but it's at least got some good space," Chara said.

"And a beautiful view," Frisk nodded. "I can feel the ocean waves on my skin."

"Place is like a beach house," Chara chuckled. (A/N: fun fact, I actually designed the room after a hotel room my family stayed at when we went to the beach)

"Well, Waterfall is an ocean front area," Frisk said.

"Well, yeah, but still," Chara said. "It kinda reminds me of something I'd stay in at the beach."

"Is there a beach here?" Frisk asked, getting excited. "You know, with sand and stuff?"

"I'm sure we can find one," Chara chuckled. "Worry not that pretty little head of yours."

"I'm glad," Frisk smiled. "It would make our stay here complete."

"You haven't decided a place we can get a home," Chara said.

"This could be our backup home idea," Frisk said.

"True," Chara said. "But, let's see how good of a home we can find."

"Right," Frisk smiled wider. "I wonder what each district offers."

"You'll just have to wait and 'see'," Chara smirked, poking her nose. Frisk gave a whine that showed her anticipation on full display. The taller girl knew she was absolutely ecstatic to see what the rest of Waterfall held, her lack of typical sight certainly not an offset for her.

"I know, but I don't wanna wait long," Frisk said.

"The sun's pretty much set," Chara said. "I think you can survive until tomorrow for more of a tour."

"Awww," Frisk pouted, making Chara almost blush at her adorableness. "Alright. But, I want a guided tour and several sour treats bought for me."

"I can arrange that," Chara chuckled as she led Frisk to the master bedroom. "Here's your bedroom. Enjoy."

"You sure you don't want the bigger bed?" Frisk asked.

"Nah, it's fine," Chara said. "Besides, you're the one who wants to cuddle."

"Yeah," Frisk giggled, which got Chara to chuckle a little herself. She knew the smaller girl would be easy to excite in this area. She hoped it would last.

 _Elsewhere_

"So, chief," Fuku said, sitting at the desk with the man sitting in the shadows. "What are you gonna do about those two? You seem pretty interested in them."

"I'm simply going to talk with them at first," The chief said. "That's where I should start."

"You know she's a neutralist, right?" Fuku asked. "What makes you think you can convince her to join you?"

"I will see what I can do on my end," The chief said, crossing his arms. "After all, I would know her better than anyone."

* * *

I wonder what will happen with Frisk and Chara involving touring Waterfall as well as with this mysterious group. Well, we'll find out soon.


	8. Guided Tour

Chapter Eight: A Guided Tour

Chara yawned, blinking her eyes open as she realized someone else was sitting on her bed.

She jolted up, pausing when she realized the person was sitting and staring out her window. Chara realized that the person was unmoving, but they emanated an aura of anticipation. Chara let her eyes adjust to see that said person was wearing a sweater she instantly recognized.

"Frisk?" She mumbled sleepily.

The person who was obviously Frisk shifted herself, acknowledging having heard Chara, but still staring out the window.

"You want to see the sunrise?" Chara asked, raising an eyebrow.

Frisk nodded, excited greatly despite the fact she was sitting still. Chara noticed the first few sunbeams emerging from the window. Frisk's eyes widened, despite the fact that they weren't even seeing it in the normal fashion, her expression becoming one of pure joy and glee. Chara chuckled as she knew this was Frisk at her typical. She was almost like a kid on sugar when she was excited, but Chara certainly didn't hate that.

"Good luck getting that perfect splash of color," Chara chuckled, turning over to go back to sleep.

The giddy squeal from Frisk woke her again, indicating to the taller girl that she'd felt the brilliant lavender color of the water hitting her face. She had an expression like a kid seeing that one present they always wanted under the Christmas tree.

"It's so beautiful…" She whispered. "I can feel the power and colors as the magic radiates off of it. It's so pretty."

Frisk mumbled for a few minutes until Chara grabbed her and pulled her under the covers with her. Frisk snuggled up to Chara and the two drifted off to sleep as it was very early in the morning. Frisk took the small spoon this time. Feeling Chara's strong arms around her felt nice and she was too comfortable to try and play fight to get the back position. She fell asleep on the warmth of Chara's blankets and pillow as well as her arms.

 _Later—the FCD_

"I can't believe a whole part of the city is like this," Frisk said, holding Chara's hand as they walked to the FCD, or Flooded City District.

"You should see the UCD," Chara said. "That one's the coolest. Ridin' on gondolas is fine, but being underneath the city and under the water, there's no beating it."

"I'll believe that," Frisk nodded, clearly anticipating it heavily. "But, let's go on a gondola tour. You said that would be romantic."

"I know," Chara smiled a bit. "Well, here's one. Weird looking gondolier though."

"I can hear you, girl," The gondolier in question said, turning towards them. They wore a hood and cloak, which concealed their body, even disguising their gender.

"I'm well aware," Chara said. "So, what's your name?"

"I am the Riverperson," The gondolier said. "I feel as if you are not respectable enough to learn my gender or name as of yet."

"A name would have sufficed," Chara said. "Hell, there's tons of names that are neutral. Like Terry."

"None of those are my name," The Riverperson said. "Now, come, you two. You want a tour, do you not?"

"We do," Chara said. "How'd you know?"

"It's clear you're new here," The Riverperson said.

"Fair," Chara said.

Frisk held out her hand to shake. The Riverperson simply stared at it with a look that seemed to have an air of contemplation.

"I am sorry," They said at last. "I would prefer not to shake your hand. I understand the courtesy, but I prefer not to touch other people much. Thank you anyway."

"Oh," Frisk pulled her hand back. "It's fine. I understand. Chara doesn't really like it either."

"I don't really like people," Chara shrugged, the two of them sitting in the gondola.

"Well, allow me to try to warm up to you two fine ladies," The Riverperson bowed slightly.

"So, how much do you show in the tour?" Chara asked.

"Only the outsides of places," The Riverperson said. "You want a house tour, find a realtor. Where are you two from?"

"Out of town," Chara crossed her arms.

"Ah, I see," The Riverperson said. "I suppose that is fair. I suppose it's not right for me to pry if I will not reveal much about myself."

"I like the feel of the gondola on the water," Frisk said, putting a hand into the water. "It's so calm and still, yet magical and strong."

"Oh, I'd be careful where I put my hand, dearie," The Riverperson said. "You could lose a hand with all the carnivorous fish down there."

Frisk jerked her hand back, splashing Chara a bit with the motion.

"I'm only kidding," The Riverperson said. "But, you' be surprised how many people believe that."

"Not cool," Chara said.

"Eh, I like to pull it at least once," The Riverperson smirked. "Now for your little tour. I mean, it's not really a whole lot, but I'm sure you'll enjoy what you see."

"Is the entire area only accessible by water?" Frisk asked.

"Not quite," The Riverperson said. "There's roads near the inner parts and such so that people can drive cars, but it's not much. Gondola travel is nearly free and is pretty fun."

"Well, what's the first stop?" Chara asked.

"Well, we're just gonna peruse, but feel free to take a look." The Riverperson shrugged.

The gondola tour began. Frisk was in awe at how the magic bounced off of things so much differently, even from the ASL district. There were several waterfront shops that had various wares. There were some sorts of gondola garages so people could enter a building with a gondola and get to work. Most of the buildings were even partially underwater, showing below sea level floors, though they were mostly basement floors.

"You could get a job in this district," Frisk giggled, nudging Chara.

"You just want to take a gondola ride every time you visit me," Chara snickered, poking her nose. Frisk pouted at being found out, crossing her arms.

"How is the married life?" The Riverperson asked, not glancing back as the boat glided around.

"How did you know we were even considering it?" Chara asked.

"I noticed the ring on her finger," The Riverperson said. "My trait is not mindreading if that is what you're wondering. It is aquakinesis."

"So, you can manipulate water?" Frisk asked, feigning like she didn't know already.

"I can," The Riverperson said. "In small amounts, but I can."

"That's pretty cool," Frisk smiled reassuringly.

"Why thank you, Frisk," The Riverperson said.

"How did you know her name?" Chara crossed her arms, her tone becoming threatening.

"You said it in conversation," The Riverperson said quickly. Frisk became nervous, not knowing the immediate reaction of either in the situation.

"No, I didn't," Chara said. "I know mine was said, but not hers. Now, tell me where you learned her name."

"There are people who want to know about you two," The Riverperson said, sighing as they turned to the two. "While I may not agree with any of them, I have my side. You two have been watched in a sense. You must not misunderstand, I wish you no harm and I am simply your gondolier out of sheer coincidence. However, we do know your names. Be careful."

"Who's after us?" Chara glared at the Riverperson.

"You will see soon enough," The Riverperson said. "Again, I wish you no harm. As our tour is almost at an end, I will bid you adieu as you head to the UCD."

"How did you know we were going there?" Chara asked.

"It is simple logic," The Riverperson said. "You are new here and as such probably want to see some sights."

"Fair point," Chara said. "Tell your boss I'm not interested in joining any sides and neither is Frisk. If they come after us, whatever I do is on them."

"I will pass on your message," The Riverperson nodded as the two got out of their gondola and onto dry land. Frisk smiled and waved at the Riverperson, who waved back.

"Seems we have to be careful," Chara growled. "Come on. Let's go see the UCD. You'll love it."

"Right," Frisk said, nodding as she held onto Chara's arm in a nearly possessive way as they walked. Chara didn't mind one bit, having considered putting an arm around Frisk's shoulder to send a similar message. Though, knowing Frisk, she already knew that and was doing this because she wanted to be the possessive one for once.

"So, how is this UCD functional?" Frisk asked.

"They have air vents that lead to the surface," Chara said. "Tons of people think the place is scary until they get down there. Since you can't see normally, you won't have to worry about the sharks."

"Alright," Frisk giggled. "I think that works for me."

"Good," Chara chuckled. "Now, the elevator is around here somewhere."

"Elevator?" Frisk asked.

"What, you think I'm gonna go fifty stories down the stairs?" Chara scoffed. "I'm not out of shape, but I'm also not suicidal."

"I'm not… anymore," Frisk said quietly.

"Well, climb on my back," Chara said, shifting so she could hold Frisk close. "I'll let you do that in the elevator."

"Is it more fun?" Frisk asked.

"Beats the damn stairs," Chara said. "Don't worry, neither really has a good view, but at least the elevator is glass."

"You want me to hold you?" Frisk asked.

"I'm not _that_ scared of heights," Chara laughed. "But, yes, definitely hold me very close on my back."

"I'll hold you like a teddy bear," Frisk giggled. "My big, strong, chocolate devouring teddy bear."

"Hardy har har, miss Warhead Enthusiast," Chara stuck her tongue out.

"You sure like to stick your tongue out a lot," Frisk giggled. "Is that symbolic for how big of a pussy you are with sour candies?"

Chara actually laughed out loud at that, tears coming to her eyes as she ran a finger through Frisk's hair.

"Scathing," She chuckled. "I hope you understand I'm going to come up with a better one later."

"Nah," Frisk giggled.

"Watch me," Chara chuckled.

"I always do in my own way," Frisk gave a cheeky grin. "And, I have to say, you have nice abs."

"You say that every time we sit on your bed," Chara chuckled. "You take your hand and rub my abs and say how hot they are."

"Because they are," Frisk said, giggling. "I'd lick butterscotch off of those abs."

"That sounds weird," Chara said.

"Point is, I like your abs," Frisk poked Chara's stomach, running a finger up Chara's abs. "It's almost like braille."

"What would my abs say if they were braille?" Chara asked.

"To quote you," Frisk snickered. "Dayum."

"Ha ha," Chara laughed as she found the elevator. She opened the door, pushing the button for UCD. Frisk got on her back as the doors closed and the pair began to descend lower to the part of Waterfall that was underwater completely.

"How long does it take to get to the bottom?" Frisk asked.

"About fifteen minutes," Chara said. "Something to do with the pressure change."

"It's that big?" Frisk asked.

"The entire city fits underwater," Chara said. "We're a long way down frm above ground, so, yeah, it's a decent pressure change."

"Wow," Frisk said, impressed. "How does the glass stay solid? Is it magic?"

"They say it's made by the hands of the gods," Chara said. "It's been around ever since before the War."

"That's pretty old," Frisk gasped. "I can't believe that it's that old."

"Neither could I when I first saw it," Chara said. "It's very modern though. There's even internet down here as well as phones."

"wow," Frisk was definitely impressed. "We may have to choose something down here as our home."

"I wouldn't be against it," Chara chuckled. "But, let's let you experience some before you make a final judgement call."

"Alright," Frisk nodded, ready to experience the most interesting sounding part of Waterfall in its full splendor. The elevator went slowly, even stopping every few floors to allow the pressure to change.

"You weren't kidding about the length of the ride," Frisk said.

"Told ya," Chara chuckled. "But, it's totally worth it once you get down there. It feels just like normal, but you'll love it."

"I know I will," Frisk smiled. "Say, what's the temperature like?"

"Just like normal, I guess," Chara said. "Why?"

"Because I heard it was hotter the closer you got to the Core," Frisk said. "At least, it was hot when I went to Hotland."

"You went to Hotland?" Chara asked.

"Once," Frisk said. "A long time ago. My parents took me and we stayed near the volcano. It was pretty hot."

"I'll bet," Chara chuckled. "It's a different kind of heat though. Down here, it's a little colder, but you barely feel it. It certainly isn't Snowdin cold, but it's like five degrees cooler than the surface at any given time."

"What about in the winter?" Frisk asked.

"Then too," Chara said. "Though, they usually put up some heat crystals to keep it a bit more regulated."

"Oh," Frisk said. "Why don't they use other crystals in the summer?"

"Because it's already cooler," Chara said. "Actually, it's even cooler than the surface in the summer since the water doesn't take in the sun's heat as much and the glass is reflective and prevents it."

"Wow," Frisk said. "They thought of everything."

"Yep," Chara said as the elevator finally dinged to identify that they had reached the destination.

"That was longer than the ride to the Core," Frisk sighed.

"You've been to the Core?" Chara raised an eyebrow.

"I… I think," Frisk said, glancing downward with a sigh. "I have memories of it, but they're from so long ago I've forgotten if they're mine or someone else's."

"That's interesting," Chara said. She knew the stories of the Core. Some said it was where the gods lived. Others said it was the source of all magic. Others still said it was a place where magic cannot exist. Still others said the mysterious place was nothingness incarnate. It really didn't matter which it was as the entrance was lost long ago and only a few had been there since. It wasn't that Chara didn't believe Frisk had gone there; Frisk wouldn't lie to her, especially about something like that. It was that no one who'd gone had come back.

Chara couldn't easily wrap her head around it… if they were Frisk's own memories, that would mean she came back from it at such a young age and if they were someone else's, they would have had to have come back. Knowing if the magic waves or actual colors were what Frisk was seeing were irrelevant because the nature of the Core was so unknown that it was possible Frisk could have seen it and only it in natural colors with her own eyes.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Frisk asked.

"It's not that," Chara said. "But, do keep quiet about it. Don't want any prying ears to hear. It's just that no one's come back and I'm trying to wrap my head around how you at a young age or someone else could have come back. What was it like?"

"I don't know," Frisk sighed. "Every time I think about it, the image distorts and I no longer see it clearly. Maybe it's just that the Core is like that."

"Who knows?" Chara shrugged. "We're never gonna go see it, so I guess we'll never know."

"Yeah," Frisk shrugged herself, lying down on Chara. "I guess you're right. I'll try not to think about it too much."

"Good," Chara said. "It'll hurt your head if you do and I happen to like your head unhurt."

"Right," Frisk giggled as the door opened, showing them the district under the sea: The UCD.

Immediately, the magic and sound waves from the city hit Frisk, allowing her clairvoyance to give her the vision she was so used to seeing. She gasped, feeling the beauty as she breathed in the scent of the city.

"It's like we're in a giant aquarium," She grinned wide. Can we see fish from here?"

"Can your trait let you 'see' through glass?" Chara asked.

"It can," Frisk nodded, getting down from Chara's back. "It allows me to see what my own magic bounces off of outside of it."

"Well, if a shark scares you, I'll hold you in my big strong arms you love so much," Chara smirked, kissing her.

"Well, just for that, I'm going to be the big spoon next time we cuddle," Frisk giggled, sticking her tongue out.

"You think that's a threat?" Chara chuckled. "That's fine with me."

"Good," Frisk giggled. "Because I was giving you no choice."

"I would expect not," Chara chuckled. "Now, let's see what else we can see here."

"What kinds of fish live around here?" Frisk asked.

"I dunno," Chara shrugged. "Been so long since I've been here I've forgotten."

"I get it," Frisk smiled.

"Cool," Chara said. "Now, there's not much difference in sea life than normal, but you should have fun."

"Right," Frisk giggled. "Now how about food?"

"There isn't much difference in food on the two districts above sea level." Chara said. "But, down here, there's a much higher amount of fish and stuff. I'm sure you love fish, right?"

"Yeah," Frisk nodded. "Does miss Undyne love it?"

"She eats it like a carnivorous animal," Chara snickered. "No vegetarianism for that one."

"Is it true she punched a vegan once?" Frisk asked. "I saw it in your memories, but it was kinda distorted as if it was a false memory or a fabricated memory."

"That was hilarious," Chara laughed. "She told me a story about it and I laughed. She didn't really punch them, but I would have laughed harder if she did."

"That's great," Frisk giggled. "Now, let's go see some of this city."

"Are you two Frisk and Chara?" A couple of people came up to them. They had white hair and trench coats. One was male and the other was female.

"No," Chara said in a flat out lie. Frisk shook her head.

"Come with us," The two said, showing concealed guns.

"Good luck with that," Chara chuckled.

"L-Let's go with them," Frisk said, holding onto Chara. "I can feel the guns."

"We will not hurt you," The individuals said. "We simply have someone who wishes to speak with you."

"State your organization," Chara growled.

"We are Dogamy and Dogaressa of the Sorcerer's Branch Waterfall." The female said.

"Goodbye," Chara took Frisk's hand and walked away. However, the two followed them, Chara noticing.

"We're not going with you," Chara said. "I have no clue how to make it clearer. Now, go away before I lose my cool."

"This isn't a matter you can avoid," Dogamy said.

"Seems like it is to me," Chara said. "I'm not a part of your organization and neither is Frisk. Now go away before I call the actual police on you."

"I am sure you would like it to be that simple," Dogaressa sighed. "However, you are coming with us."

"Or what?" Chara demanded.

"Or we shall arrest you on sight." Dogaressa said. "You will be transported back to Ebbot for trial."

"Fine," Chara growled as Frisk clung onto her arm. "We'll hear you out. But, then we're leaving."

"That is all we ask," Dogaressa said. They led the two to a building that was nondescript and brought them into an office area. They bid them have a seat at the two chairs in front of the desk.

"Well, it seems you became compliant," the supposed chief said, turning in his chair. He was dressed in a suit and had white hair down to his shoulders. His eyes were red, the same shade as Chara's. Frisk gasped as she felt his essence, the chief taking notice, but choosing to ignore it.

"Who the hell are you?" Chara asked, crossing her arms and not noticing Frisk's utter shock. Frisk glanced at her, seeing her glare at the chief. Frisk contemplated saying something, but knew that can of worms was best left unopened.

"That is unimportant," The chief chuckled. "However, you can call me Serial Murderer."

"That is the fucking stupidest codename I've ever heard," Chara said.

"Fine, fine," The chief said, shrugging. "You can call me the God of Hyperdeath."

"The hell old are you?" Chara asked. "Twelve? Jeez, laaaaame!"

"Alright, how about either call me Chief or Flowey?" the Chief sighed.

"Chief it is,' Chara said. "No way in hell will I use those stupidass codenames."

"Fine," The Chief shrugged. "Now, let's get down to why I brought you here: we fear there will be a magic war and we want you to stop it. I'm sure you will enjoy the rewards."

"No," Chara said. "This is your problem, not ours. Get some other chumo."

"This does affect you," The Chief said.

"Too bad," Chara shrugged.

"I'm sure you're aware of the fact I know things," The Chief said. "Things neither of you know. Such as the whereabouts of Frisk's parents."

* * *

What will happen next? What does the Chief know about her parents? Find out soon.

The idea as to the Chief's identity was mentioned to me by Dragonjek. I simply added my own twist to it.


	9. The Chief's Proposal

Chapter Nine: The Chief's Proposal

"What did you say?" Chara asked, no, demanded.

"Y-You know where they are?" Frisk asked, the tentativeness in her voice seeping out. "Where are they?"

"I am very aware of it," The Chief said. "I spoke with them this morning in fact. Now, I can tell you their location and I can even let you meet them, but in return I need your cooperation."

"I know this game," Chara said. "State your shitty deal and we'll decide if we're interested."

"Alright then," The Chief said. "I would like you two to do some searching for me. There is something I require in Ebbot that I want to know where it is."

"Fuck you!" Chara said. "We're not heading back there! We just ran away from there! GO get some other dumb shithead to do your dirty work."

"This is very important work," The Chief said, crossing his arms. "You have to understand what we're trying to do here."

"What you're trying to do is put us, two neutralists, into your little game of chess," Chara said. "Well, I'll have none of it. Fuck you and your stupid organization."

"Frisk, if you would please help her understand this," The Chief said. "I'm sure you understand better than her."

"No," Frisk spoke up, to the surprise of both Chara and the Chief. "I'm leaving with her."

"But… why?" The Chief asked. "I could tell you what you want to know about your parents."

"Because Chara's right," Frisk said, standing. "I ran from Ebbot with Chara to make a better life for myself; one where our heritages weren't an issue and I could be free to be normal as could she. We want to live a life like normal people. I'm sure you already know what I am and I'll have you know I want no part of your game. I may not be an extreme neutralist like Chara, but I certainly will not take sides here. And, if you keep bothering us, I will reveal your true name and your ties with all of this."

"I highly doubt you would do something like that," The Chief said.

"To protect the life I want to live, I will." Frisk said, a glare on her face as she walked over to Chara, stumbling a little.

"We are not done with this meeting," The Chief said.

"We certainly are," Chara gave the Chief the finger as she led Frisk out the door. The agents guarding the door made no movements to stop them as they walked out of the building and into the streets.

The Chief sighed, pulling out a locked from under his coat. It said "Best Friends (and Siblings)" and held a strange type of magical power, a power a single other shared.

"I wish I could tell you everything…" He sighed, sitting down. "Both of you… it just isn't the right time."

"They aren't ready, are they?" Two figures stepped from the shadows. The Chief turned to them, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm surprised you gave me the 'honor' of showing up." He said. "You normally don't show up until things get really ugly. You are lucky, though, both of them are here in Waterfall."

" _And the Alpha?"_ One of the beings asked. _"What is her status? Is she with us or with **her**?"_

"She sides with Chara." The Chief said, sighing.

" _The Demon?!"_ The other being shrieked. " _How dare that whore corrupt out pure being?! The only worse one is the **witch** inside the Core, who also her her eyes on them"_

"What do you mean?" Asriel asked. "I mean, Chara's violent, but not evil. She'll take care of Frisk."

" _Your former ties to the Dreemurr organization are meaningless here."_ The being said. _"Their union threatens the Core itself. You may have sworn that duty in exchange for the overlooking of your sister's… threatening capability, but you have no understanding here."_

"Frisk is the most innocent being I've ever met before." The Chief said, crossing his arms. "But, I propose that I can at least get them on our side."

" _They are NOT to learn of the entrance to the Core in this city,"_ The other being said. " _The truth about Chara and The Alphas must not be revealed."_

"Well, they prefer to stay out of all of our hairs anyway," The Chief said. "I'll just let them be if it means they won't bother any of us. They want to have a normal life."

" _Neither of them will ever be normal."_ The first being stated. _"An Alpha and a $% &*-+ are completely unable to have a normal life."_

 _With Chara and Frisk_

"That was a shit interruption to our little tour," Chara growled. "Now, let's finish touring the UCD."

"Okay…" Frisk said, a little shaken up still as she clung to Chara. The taller brunette put her arm around her, taking her hand in her own. She stroked the ring finger of the hand she held, feeling the ring on Frisk's left hand.

"You're still in shock that I accepted, aren't you?" Frisk asked.

"Well, it was kinda spur of the moment," Chara said. "Are you sure you're okay with not learning about your parents?"

"I'll survive," Frisk sighed. "I have this long. I'd rather be here with you than deal with that Chief any longer."

"Yeah," Chara said. "Did you read that guy's SOUL?"

"Yeah…" Frisk sighed again. "I did. Right when we walked in. I don't want to tell you… the less we're involved with this, the better. He knows I won't say anything as long as he leaves us alone, so we're safe there. Let's just keep touring."

"I thought you'd never ask," Chara chuckled. "The seafood in this district is to die for."

"Well, let's not actually die," Frisk giggled. "Neither of us is immortal… if that is such a trait."

"You sound uncertain," Chara kissed her cheek. "Maybe you're a triple mage."

"Those don't exist," Frisk giggled. "There's nothing beyond Delta and Alpha. What would we call that anyway?"

"Omega," Chara said. "I once read a fantasy novel about a triple mage who threatened the entire world."

"It's… odd what you find in fantasy," Frisk said.

"There's that uncertainty again," Chara said. "Let's get that out of the way."

"Right," Frisk said with a nod and a smile. She knew she had to stop acting as if everything was completely alright. But, there were some things best left unmentioned. Things best left buried in the deepest corners of the hell Frisk had created in her own mind. But, she had to let that stay buried.

Nothing about those thoughts were made with any sort of natural sense. They turned reality on its head with their breaking of the laws the GODS and GODDESSES had set in motion upon the creation of the world… things she had been 'gifted' with knowing due to her traits… things she kept in her heart to pass on to the next that would take up her mantle… things that she hid from even herself, lest they consume her sanity and create something that no living being could oppose or even hope to survive… an Amalgamation of chaos and pure utter destruction… a creature known simply by one word: Monster. A creature of its caliber was one only created by an Alpha who lost control of their strengths… something that always happened, regardless of the era or individual… creating the events known as the "Great RESETS". Not a single Alpha had been able to break free of this curse, but dammit if Frisk was going to try if only to enjoy her pure, married life with Chara. She'd go to the Void and back if she had to in her attempt to stop it.

She was always told as a child that she shouldn't get attached; that every attachment she gained was just another thing breaking down the wall to her already fragile psyche. But, those people had never counted on her falling in love… she knew they were watching… and they were disappointed.

"Hello?" Chara's speech snapped the shorter brunette back to reality. "Earth to Frisk! Wake up!"

"Huh?" Frisk asked, snapping back to it. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking. What are we gonna do? They know we're here… even if they know to leave us alone, they've probably been following us."

"Oh, please," Chara said. "I already knew that. That flame girl's with them too."

"She is…" Frisk said. "I knew it when she touched me."

"Yeah," Chara said. "So, what say we get some seafood? It's to die for."

"That sounds great," Frisk smiled, leaning on Chara. The taller brunette took her to a restaurant, giving her a table outside and letting her sit there before getting their food.

Once she'd returned, she handed Frisk her food, holding her hand.

"So what did you get me?" Frisk took a deep breath, letting the smell of the delicious fish hit her nostrils. It smelled so good to her she was no doubt going to enjoy it.

"Some fish, shrimp, and lobster," Chara said.

"That sounds expensive," Frisk said.

"Nope," Chara chuckled. "Not here. It's one of the many things they sell cheap here. Enjoy, my fiancée."

Frisk giggled, taking her fork clumsily and poking the shrimp.

"You okay?" Chara asked. "You're a bit clumsier than normal."

"There was a magic jammer in there," Frisk said. "While it couldn't affect my magic, it did distort my equilibrium a little since I don't rely on my eyes to see like normal people. I should be fine in a few minutes."

"Do they… know about you?" Chara asked. "That guy seemed confident enough to insinuate it, but I couldn't be sure."

"I… I don't know." Frisk sighed, looking down. "If he knows my parents, there's a chance. But, the question is what could happen if he does…"

"You can sense people's magicks and traits, can't you?" Chara asked. "Just sense them out."

"It's not that simple," Frisk said. "They may have someone who can detect that."

"But your skill is you sensing the magic that bounces off of them," Chara said. "I mean, that is how clairvoyance works, isn't it?"

"Yes," Frisk nodded. "It is. But, there's a chance I could be found out if I extend my magic too far. Keeping a low profile at this point is crucial."

"True," Chara said. "So how's she seafood?"

Frisk managed to get the food up to her mouth and take a bite. Instantly, she realized it was lobster. She felt the lobster on her tongue and she licked her lips as she felt it slide down her throat. She definitely enjoyed it, taking another clumsy bite as Chara watched her.

"I love it," She said excitedly, bouncing on her seat slightly as she enjoyed her food. "I'm so glad you took me here, Chara! Thanks!"

"Anything for you," Chara grinned, leaning forward to steal a kiss. Frisk reached around her, pulling her in close for a deeper kiss, the shorter girl's tongue exploring Chara's mouth as the Dreemurr moaned in enjoyment at the deep kiss. She tried to use her own tongue to explore Frisk's mouth, their tongues wrestling for dominance. However, Frisk was far more experienced than Chara at this game, proving that she could overtake her. Her tongue pinned Chara's to the bottom of her mouth, preventing her from using it. Chara tried to struggle against it, but she failed, letting Frisk explore further.

Frisk seemed gleeful as she did so, enjoying every sweet second of it. She let her hands roam over Chara's back, feeling the scars that Chara had obtained from fights and the like, including the one where… Frisk managed to stop thinking about that long enough to enjoy her feel of Chara. Chara was in just as much ecstasy as her, pulling the shorter girl in for a kiss. She tried to slip a hand under Frisk's sweater, but the thought of someone else seeing them was highly possible.

"You're still as bad at that as the first time I tried it," Frisk giggled as she teased her fiancée. "You scared or something?"

"Nah, you're just better at it," Chara said. "I certainly don't mind."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be surprised what I come up with when we get married," Frisk gave a small smirk. "I've shaken hands with some… quite creative individuals. I'm sure you'll be amazed to find out what I learned I could do with some things you'd never expect to be used like that."

Chara suddenly felt hot under the collar as her face reddened heavily. Frisk grinned wide at the notion of making Chara flustered, the taller girl beginning to sweat a little as she began to have her own thoughts about certain… ideas Frisk had come up with. While she wasn't one to discourage creativity in one's… endeavors, the fact that Frisk of all people had some quite… embarrassing ideas was astounding to Chara.

"I-I guess I'll find out." Chara said.

"Yep," Frisk giggled like a little schoolgirl. "You sure will. I hope you don't lose circulation easily."

"You seen the shape I'm in?" Chara chuckled, poking Frisk's nose.

"No, but I've felt every _inch_ of it," Frisk said with a smug expression on her face. "And, I definitely found a perfect person. Both a good personality and a hot bod. You're the total package."

"Well, thank you," Chara grinned. "You're not so bad yourself."

"I know," Frisk giggled. "I know what you think about me."

"Well, it's hard not to when I saw you naked," Chara said, smirking as Frisk blushed herself.

"Y-You weren't supposed to be coming over then." Frisk said with a small pout.

"But, I did anyway," Chara kissed Frisk. "I mean, it's not like you complained."

"But, I was aware of you staring at me," Frisk said. "Your eyes lingered a bit too much on some… erogenous zones of mine."

"How could you tell?" Chara asked.

"Because, babe," Frisk said, both of them trying to hold in the laughter at Frisk referring to Chara as 'babe'. "I know where the goods are."

"You know, for the sweet, innocent girl, you're a pervert when you wanna be," Chara snickered.

"Oh, you love it," Frisk said. "I'm sure you enjoy the contact every bit."

"I certainly do." Chara said. "Speaking of which, we should set a date for the ceremony."

"What date?" Frisk asked.

"What sounds good?" Chara asked. "I mean, I'm good with any you are. But, maybe we should wait until next month so you can figure out things."

"Right," Frisk nodded. "I'd like that."

"Great," Chara said. "Then it's settled. Now, I got one more place to show you."

"What is it?" Frisk asked.

"The Reef," Chara said.

"That sounds amazing," Frisk's earlier excitement returned in spades, the shorter brunette leaning over the table with anticipation and pure joy exploding from her blinded eyes. Chara laughed, walking over and taking her hand.

"Alright, jumpy," She walked towards the Reef. "Let's get you calmed down so you don't have a heart attack from the sheer joy you're having."

"Let's go, let's go," Frisk said.

"We sure will," Chara kissed her cheek, beginning to walk with Frisk in tow. After about a half mile, Chara turned down another street and continued to walk with Frisk.

"Say," Frisk asked. "How do cars go down here?"

"Only Electric or Magically charged cars can come through here since eventually, the carbon monoxide they emit could suffocate everyone, no matter how good the filter system is." Chara explained. "But, don't worry, they have convertors for cars without either of those, so we could bring our own car down here.

"That'd be great!" Frisk exclaimed. "I can't wait to see how this is gonna go!"

It will go perfectly," Chara kissed her. "Especially since I'm here with you right next to me."

"Aww, Chara," Frisk giggled, blushing. "That's so sweet of you."

"What do we do now though?" Frisk asked her fiancée.

"Well, the Reef is right ahead," Chara smirked, taking two medallions from a table and walking with Frisk to a large grate on the floor.

"What's that?" Frisk asked.

"This is how we get to the Reef," Chara smirked. "Now, put on this medallion."

"What is it?" Frisk asked. Feeling it, she could clearly tell it was a magical item, especially the way the magic radiated off of it.

"It lets you breathe underwater by magically protecting you." Chara said. "It also lets you move at the same speed as on land."

"Wow!" Frisk exclaimed, putting it on. "So, how far can we go out?"

"Three hundred meters from the reef or this district," Chara said. "So, we'll have no trouble. Let's go."

Frisk nodded as Chara opened the grate, jumping in. Frisk jumped in after her, laughing the entire way.

Standing underwater, the two held hands as Chara led her through the area and pointed out several fish. Frisk was touched by some, which got her giggling further. Chara grabbed a fish from the water, poking Frisk's nose with it. Frisk, shocked, as well as mischievous, grabbed a fish and slipped it down the front of Chara's pants.

"Not funny," Chara yelped.

"I'll get it," Frisk giggled, reaching down (her hand lingering a bit longer than it should have) and grabbing the fish. Chara laughed, kissing her cheek.

"Only you could get away with that from me," She said with a smirk.

"And, you certainly aren't complaining much." Frisk giggled loudly.

"Fine, fine," Chara chuckled, giving Frisk's ass a smack. Frisk yelped, crossing her arms and pouting at the action.

"I'll get you back for that," She said.

"I'm sure you will," Chara chuckled. "But, I want you to know that that belongs to me."

"What do you mean?" Frisk asked.

"Your body is mine and mine is yours," Chara pulled Frisk into a hug before looking up at the sight they saw. It was a giant reef that seemed to be built into the sea floor itself. Frisk looked in its direction, feeling the sheer beauty and… something else.

"There's a strange magic coming from here," Frisk said, biting her lower lip.

"I don't remember this door before either," Chara said, the two moving up to it. "Do you want to enter it?"

"Y-Yes," Frisk nodded. "It's going to bug me until I see what it is."

Chara nodded herself and the two touch the door. Frisk sensed magic for a split second and felt someone push them into the door, which disappeared

* * *

What kind of strange endeavor have these two gotten themselves into now? Find out in the next chapter.


	10. The Core

Chapter Ten: The Core

Chara and Frisk felt like they were falling for an eternity, the very fabric of space and time distorting around them almost as they fell. After said eternity, they landed on the ground, catching themselves before they hurt their heads. Once they picked themselves up, they looked around.

"What… What is this place?" Chara asked. "It seems… familiar… but why?"

"I… I think this is the Core," Frisk said. "At least… that's what… the memories I think I've seen of it tell me… I… feel the magic is similar."

"Well, let's hope that we can get out of here if we have to," Chara said. "This can't be a good place to end up, but I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Chara, this is said to be the home of one or more of the gods," Frisk said. "We can't just lightly tread in here. We have to be very, very careful so as not to make ourselves unwelcome."

"I guess you're right." Chara said.

"Right," Frisk nodded. "But… be careful."

"Why are you telling me to be careful?" Chara chuckled. "You're the one who should be way more careful than me, miss "I tripped over my own feet once in my own house"."

"That was one time," Frisk pouted. "It didn't happen again."

"Well," Chara chuckled. "I sure thought it was amusing. But, let's keep going on and see what we can see."

They walked through the strange place Frisk described as the Core. Frisk felt the magical energies distorting and Chara saw the visuals distorting.

As they walked, they just couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched. It was a disturbing feeling, one they couldn't shake, especially in this creepy place.

The very atmosphere of the place was a distorted amalgamation of purples and greys all mixed in a machine like look. The entire place seemed to be a machine or the inner workings of a living organism that was pulsing with life. It had strange glowing portions that seemed to be lights or veins along the organism.

"This… is incredible," Chara said.

"I can tell that as well," Frisk nodded. "But, where are we going?"

"We're going to wherever the lights are pointing." Chara said. "The door behind us is gone."

"Do you… feel like we're being watched?" Frisk asked, a little nervous.

"Kinda," Chara nodded. "It's definitely something I was thinking. How about you?"

"Yeah," Frisk nodded. "I can feel it too. Someone else's magic is nearby and I can tell it's very powerful."

"Me too," Chara held Frisk close. "Stick close."

"Right," Frisk nodded.

The two walked deeper into the Core, trying to find any sense of another person. They could not, however, and continued walking.

Eventually, they arrived in what looked like a control room. They saw what looked like a five year old sitting at the desk in the center.

The 'child' wore a lab coat that went down to her waist. She wore white pants that went with the lab coat. She wore a blue turtleneck under the lab coat that showed itself. The woman herself seemed to have a yellowish skin tone. Another thing to note was that she had red eyes. Her hair was blonde and was frazzled and a complete mess. She wore a pair of glasses that seemed a bit nerdy, but not too much so.

She turned and saw the two visitors, gasping in shock.

"Sweet cheese and crackers!" She exclaimed. "You two weren't supposed to find me quite yet!"

"Who are you?" Chara asked.

"W-Well," The 'child' nervously chuckled. "I… I'm… well"

"You're Alphys," Frisk said. "Goddess and guardian of the Core."

"Bingo," The 'child', Alphys chuckled nervously again, rubbing the back of her head. "That's me, Alpha."

"Was it you that pushed us in here?" Chara asked.

"No, that was my assistant, Maria Kate," Alphys said. "That's not her real name, but it goes better than what the other goddesses used."

"What did they use?" Frisk asked.

"Monster Kid," Alphys sighed, crossing her arms. "It was really insensitive of them to name her that. But, they only did it because she was the previous monster that RESET the world."

"She was?" Frisk asked, her eyes widening as a girl materialized in front of her and Chara.

The girl, who looked to be a little younger than Frisk and Chara, was also wearing a lab coat. She had a brown and yellow turtleneck on with brown pants. She had a mop of blonde hair almost as messy as Alphys'. Her eyes were also red.

"Red eyes," Alphys said, glanding at her. "The sign of a goddess… or one touched by one. Clearly you've encountered one, Chara, in some sense or another. Though, I'm not exactly sure how…"

Frisk, at this point, paled. She knew there were some secrets that this goddess might bring to light… some secrets Chara didn't need to know.

"What do you mean?" Chara asked.

"Well," Alphys said. "My best friend, a goddess as well, went to the human world several years ago. You would have been five. But, she didn't return and I felt her magic leave her…"

"What does that mean?" Frisk asked.

"Well," Alphys sighed heavily. "Goddesses and gods typically look like me in terms of age if we're not super old. My friend and I were the same age, thus we looked a similar age. However, if our magic is removed from us, we age at the same rate as humans."

"That's… odd," Chara sighed. "But, I'm not sure how that affects us."

"Well, you've clearly been touched by a goddess," Alphys said. "Or… nevermind. But, you getting with an Alpha is quite interesting indeed. I think it's pretty awesome… I wrote all kinds of fanfictions on them. Wanna read some?"

"I'd rather not," Chara said. "But, let me guess, your friend went to the Ebbot area, didn't she?"

"That's where she went, yes," Alphys nodded, her look sad. "I just wish I could find her somehow. If there's any way you could think back to tell me…"

"She must have meant a lot to you," Frisk said.

"Of course," Alphys nodded enthusiastically. "She always stuck up for me to the other gods and she was always cool to be around. But, I… I just can't sense her in any way."

"What was her power?" Frisk asked, not liking the fact she was almost compelled to ask… she already knew the answer to the question… and she didn't like that she knew everything pertaining to this.

"She had the power over life and death," Alphys said.

"That's pretty awesome," Chara said with amusement.

"The problem is," Alphys sighed. "If someone stole her magic, that means they can effectively use it against anyone other than her. Only she is immune to the death her magic can bring. However, were she to be killed, the magic would return to the Aether, becoming unusable.

"So, they'd have to keep her alive then…" Chara said. "The only people I know who have red eyes are me, that weird chief guy and… my mother… So either of them could have taken the goddess and held her hostage.

"Those are distinct possibilities," Alphys nodded sullenly. "I certainly hope that we could find her quickly."

"I do too," Alphys nodded. "I hope she's safe. Those beasts could be doing terrible things to her."

"Why can't I just go get her?" Maria Kate asked, standing next to Alphys. "I could trace her magic and bring it back."

"It isn't that simple," Alphys said. "If it was, I would have tried it myself. Whoever stole her power is someone who not only knows about the goddesses, but also knows how to remove their powers. That is certainly a dangerous individual to know."

"Right," Chara said. "We'll just have to be careful."

"Y-You're going to help me?" Alphys asked.

"Of course," Chara said. "Can't let a goddess be hurt by the monsters of the world."

"Chara, you can't!" Frisk grabbed Chara's arm.

"Why not?" Chara asked. "I have to help somehow."

"It isn't like that," Frisk shook her head. "There are things you don't understand… things you shouldn't have to understand."

"I know," Chara said. "But, I'm not gonna let someone be hurt like that. The problem is how am I gonna find this goddess if she was taken? It can't be the easiest thing in the world to locate someone who's magicless… I guess I could start in places that would hide her."

"If it's either of the two mentioned, you could start in their headquarters," Alphys said. "But, that's dangerous either way."

"Chara, don't do this," Frisk plead with her. "It's far too dangerous for you to do."

"I know," Chara shrugged. "But, if she's in the hands of either my bitch of a mother or that agency shithead, I'll make sure to take away the advantage they have if I can. It's not for them to have."

"You certainly are a neutralist," Alphys said.

"Extreme neutralist," Frisk said. "But, that's not her fault. She hasn't known anything else."

"I understand," Alphys said. "I was watching you two. You've both been through hardships and I hope you find peace in all of this."

"Would you… would you know where my parents are?" Frisk asked tentatively. "I… I just want to know for closure. I figure you'd be watching close enough to know and… you understand, right?"

"Yeah, I do," Alphys nodded. "I hope you don't get mad at what I tell you, though."

"I won't," Frisk shook her head. "I promise."

"That's a relief," Alphys wiped her forehead.

"Well…" Alphys began. "Your parents were once in the Sorcerers group, but they worked very closely with a few of us gods and goddesses. See, we asked them to keep some tabs on some of the more dangerous groups in the area and they agreed to help us. They were strong mages in their own rights. Your mother had the power of telekinesis and your father was a fire mage. But, when she discovered she was pregnant, your mother knew she couldn't keep you."

"Why… Why not?" Frisk asked nervously.

"She knew it was far too dangerous," Alphys sighed. "The life she lived and your father lived weren't lives that a baby needs to grow up in. That became abundantly clear once she realized you were the Alpha. She knew she couldn't keep you safe and continue to be a Sorcerer. So, she left you with a friend and my partner went to watch over you as well… that was when she disappeared."

"So, it's my fault that she disappeared…" Frisk said, slumping a little in her guilt.

"Not at all," Alphys walked over and rose into the air, patting Frisk's shoulder. "Someone as special as you would need divine protection. I suppose since Chara's interacted with her at least once, she would count as well."

"I don't even have magic," Chara said.

"I sense something in you," Alphys said. "I can't tell what, but there's a tiny spark of something in you… though, I don't know how to identify it. Frisk… do you know what it is?"

"…yes," Frisk said quietly, her voice low. "I… I do. I know everything about it…"

"Frisk?" Chara asked, holding her. "Are you okay?"

"I… I am…" Frisk said, holding Chara. "There's just some things that I've been keeping secret for a long time."

"Secrets have a way of making you hurt inside," Alphys said. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I've kept them this long," Frisk said. "I suppose I could keep them longer."

"Do you… do you want to talk about them?" Alphys asked.

"Maybe later," Frisk sighed. "I'm not ready now. But, Chara… please don't try to find her partner… what you'll find will not be pretty…"

"She can't be dead," Alphys said. "Her magic still lingers in the human world."

"What are you getting at?" Chara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The thing is…" Frisk sighed. "I know where… and _who_ the missing goddess is."

 _With Asriel_

"So, you haven't found a single trace of them?" Asriel asked Dogamy.

"Nope," Dogamy sighed. "Sorry, boss."

"You either, Dogaressa?" Asriel asked the female.

"Not quite." Dogaressa said. "I'm sensing they're close, but even my nose is wrong."

"Well, this is a problem," Asriel said. "I suppose they left Waterfall."

" _They have discovered the Core,"_ One of the beings said. _"It will not be long before Chara understands the truth about herself and Frisk. We must prevent this at all costs."_

"It's not exactly that easy," Asriel said. "I'm also trying to run an organization that is supposed to hold back the mafia."

" _This organization has been built on lies,"_ The second being said. _"You are working for our benefit."_

"I'm also trying to keep people safe," Asriel said. "I have to keep someone as evil as mother from abusing what she's taken.

" _The power of the goddess is not hers to wield,"_ The being said. _"Someone like her doesn't understand how to use something that powerful."_

"That's why she allied with Gaster all those years ago…" Asriel muttered. "Because he did."

" _I suppose you expect us to help you,"_ The first being said.

"I expect you to explain whether or not you're on the side of the humans or the gods or neither." Asriel said.

" _We are on neither side,"_ The second being said. _"We are on the side of the monsters."_

"I suppose that means you're trying to get Frisk to join your ranks, doesn't it?" Asriel asked.

" _That is a secondary goal,"_ The first being said. _"If she does not join quietly, we have other ways to force her hand."_

"I don't see why you plan to have her join," Asriel said. "Her powers cripple her and aren't offensive."

" _Fool!"_ The second being shouted. _"She is regarded as the most powerful mage in existence, almost on the level of gods! If it weren't for the fact that she couldn't use it to its fullest, her clairvoyance would allow her to see the entirety of existence itself, past, present, and future. If her healing weren't preventing her clairvoyance from harming her, she would essentially be immortal. It would prevent her from receiving any sort of damage or even aging. If she were to receive training, she would be able to master her powers and become a very dangerous being indeed."_

"I see," Asriel said. "So, you plan to train her."

" _If she has not already found a goddess, we will train her in our way,"_ The first being said.

 _With Frisk, Chara, Alphys, and Maria Kate_

"Wait, what?" Alphys asked, shocked. "Y-You do?"

"I do…" Frisk said. "I could sense it the moment I made contact with her."

"I… I see," Alphys said. "And you've been keeping it secret…"

"For her protection," Frisk nodded.

"I understand," Alphys nodded. "I understand… say, I think there's a way you could utilize your abilities to their fullest."

"But… they cripple me," Frisk said.

"well," Alphys said. "I know how to change that. You just need to understand them more."

"R-Really?" Frisk asked. "I-I'll be able to see?"

"Maybe not like a normal human…" Alphys said. "But… your power is far greater than you could understand."

"What… what do you mean?" Chara asked.

"There's a reason a goddess went to watch over her," Alphys said. "That reason is because she is the most powerful Alpha in existence. We wanted to make absolutely sure that she didn't become a monster because the RESET she would cause would possibly wipe out existence itself."

"Interesting to know," Chara shuddered a bit. "I'll keep a good eye on my fiancée."

"I know," Alphys grinned wide. "I've been watching you two."

"That's totally not creepy at all." Chara said.

"Well, good," Alphys said. "I'm glad you think so too."

"That was sarcasm," Chara said.

"Ah, one of those weird human things," Alphys said. "Well, I guess I don't understand it. But, I'm sure you'll be okay. Hopefully, there's some things you can do to help find my partner. I don't want you to force yourselves, but no one needs to control the power that my partner has."

"Speaking of which," Chara said. "what was her name anyway?"

"Evelyn," Frisk said. "The name shared by the first fallen human."

"Oh, that old story?" Chara asked. "I figured it was something they told that made no sense."

"But, deep down, you knew it, right?" Alphys asked.

"I dunno," Chara shrugged. "Memory's fuzzy there. Not the easiest thing to remember in that regard."

"I understand," Alphys said. "But, it was a dark story. Evelyn… my partner… her mother named her that to remind the other gods and goddesses that we aren't without fault and mistakes. It was us that drove her to the extent she went to fall."

"She was the first Alpha too, wasn't she?" Frisk asked.

"She was," Alphys said. "Unfortunately, she had a short life span. But, that's not the point. I hope you can find Evelyn and bring her back safely to me. But… be careful… there's more than just the mafia and the Sorcerers to worry about."

"What else is there?" Chara asked.

"The monsters," Alphys said. "Not all of them died. I only managed to restore one's humanity to her, but the rest are extremely dangerous to you both."

"Be super careful," Maria Kate said. "You have no idea what the other monsters are capable of… they could destroy you easily. Only a god or goddess could defeat them."

"That sounds insane," Frisk said. "I hope we can avoid them altogether."

"It may be harder than you think," Alphys said. "As an Alpha and one touched by a goddess, you two may already be on their radar. Just be careful. I can guide you, though. I have telepathy, so it should be easy to keep in touch if need be."

"Right," Frisk and Chara nodded.

"But, first," Alphys said. "Why not let me show you some more of the Core?"

* * *

So, a new development has begun... how interesting. I wonder how this will turn out. Where could Evelyn be? I suppose we'll find out.


End file.
